


Frozen Assassin Ranger

by Paladin_Willa



Series: The Assassin Ranger [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Branding, Cutting, F/M, Gilan is very protective of OC, Killing, Torture, all Rangers are protective of OC, almost dieing many times, along with all Assassins, but its for initiation, but only of bad guys, feel free to tell me, i guess, idk what else to put, you dont see it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: A girl that's a slave to the Templar's, who treat her like trash. When she runs away she runs into Ranger Gilan. As she learns the Ranger's ways she finishes her Assassin training and the Brotherhood joins up with the Ranger's to defeat the Templar's. Will they defeat the Templar's? Or will She be put back into slavery? There is violence be warned and other RA comes in!other Ranger's Apprentice fics over on fanfiction.net, feel free to go read the others while I slowly transfer them here, name is Paladin Willa there





	1. Prologue

**Heya! Here it is! One of my new fanfics the RAAC! Review and tell me what you think and if I could do something better. Thanks. Love ya! -RK**

**XXX**

I walk through camp, carrying a bucket. I went to the river on the outskirts of my masters camp. When I reached the river's edge I kneeled down and looked at the world beyond.  _ Oh how I wish I could be free. _ I thought.  _ Been with my master, Templar Grand Master, _ I scoff at his title,  _ since I was little. Never seen the outside world besides the parts my master went past. _

_ We’ve been moving around in camps ever since the attack the assassins did on my master’s fortress. Never been in the same place twice. _ I thought.

I dipped the bucket into the river absentmindedly. I stood up and walked back over to the camp. As I walked the small chains on the shackles on my wrists clinked. I sighed when I tripped over the few Templar’s swords that never got put away after training.

I realized that I would be the one to put those away. I went to the cooking fire and set down the bucket for the cook to use when making dinner. Once I set it down I gathered the swords on the ground. I grabbed a sharpening rock, that was used specially to sharpen swords, and walked over to my small resting area.

There wasn’t much there. Just a one man tent, a basin and pitcher and a small trunk with my personal belongings. I sat down in the cleared area in front of my tent and picked up a sword. I then started scratching the rock along the edges.

_ Ching. Ching. Ching. _ The blade sang as I pushed the rock down the edge. Once I felt that the blade was sharp enough I started on the next one. Once I finished sharpening the blades I picked up everything and moved back to the templars.

I set down the last sword in it’s proper place. “Lilith! Come here. NOW!” Master Philippe du Plessis shouted from across the camp. I walked across camp towards the command tent.

“Yes, master Philippe?” I ask when I enter the tent to the council area. On special occasions like meetings with the commanders I’m supposed to call master in formal which is master then his name.

“Bring us the map. We need to plan our attack.” I nodded hesitantly and left the room and went to his private tent. Once I grabbed the map from his trunk I left and went back to deliver it to him.  _ Master does not like to be kept waiting.  _ I thought. When I enter, Master Philippe snatches the map from my hands when I’m close enough.

“We’ll need defenses here, here, and here” He says while pointing to areas on the map. He then turns to me, “And we’ll need a killer. You, Lilith will be trained as an Assassin.”

I look up in surprise at this statement. I gulped in fear, for I have seen the violence of his training. I bandaged and buried most of his former recruits for the job. I see he’s waiting for an answer, “Y-yes, M-m-master P-philippe.”

“Good. You may go.” He says shooing me away. I then hurry out of the tent and head to my own. Fearing the brutality that I will have to face in the future, I crawl on my bed roll and fall asleep.

**XXX**

For four months I’ve been training. Cruel, hard training that made me ache everywhere. I fall onto my bed roll and grab the water skin close by. The cook called out for people to come get their dinner but I was too tired to get up and eat. During the courses, if I failed one thing or did not do it to my master’s preference, I was beaten until I got it right. It doesn’t help that I’m half starved.

I slept fitfully, always on edge for fear of master coming for me. I was slightly grateful when morning came cause  was not going to sleep at all that night. As I crawled out of my tent the sun streaked the sky with yellow and orange.

I got to my feet and stretched before heading over to the cooking fire. I grabbed the bucket there and headed toward the river again. As I headed back I heard my masters voice raised. I set the bucket down by the fire and head over to where he is. “WENCH LILITH!” I wince slightly because I’m right outside his tent as he bellowed.

I enter the tent hesitantly. “Yes master?” He looks at me from his table.

“Have I given you the hidden blade yet?” I hastily shake my head. “Come here then.” I fearfully step forward. He grabs my wrist and then buckles on a gauntlet. He then let’s my wrist go and I look at it. I bend my wrist back to look at it and a blade pops out.

I start in surprise, I’ve seen master using this and grabbing them off dead people, Templars and Assassins alike. But I never knew there was a specific movement to open the blade. I freak out as I try to put the blade back and master laughs at me.

He grabs my wrist again and pushes it forward and the blade goes away. “That’s how you open and close the blade.” He said. He then gestures to the side and I gasp. On the side of the tent a young woman kneeled gagged and bound. “Now kill her.”

I step back shocked. “Why?” My heart starts beating faster at such  thought.

“Because as an Assassin, you need to kill. So, you need to practice if you're going to do it correctly.” Master said. I stare open-mouthed at him. I then hesitantly shake my head.

“I won’t kill her. She hasn’t done anything.” I reply.

“Her husband sides with the Assassin’s, so they need to be taught a lesson.” I shake my head more vigorously at him.

“I will not.” I reply holding my ground. He then stood up and walks over to the woman and pulls her up. He brings his arm back and then pushes it forward. The woman gasps and then slowly crumbles to the ground in pain. Blood pools out of a wound as she tries to cover it.

“This is how it’s done. And if you ever refuse to kill again, be sure that you will be beaten.” I gulp and nod before running out of the tent.

**XXX One Month Later XXX**

I pick up the one thing I have of my parents. A locket that my dad apparently gave my mom when they got married. One of the soldiers took pity on me when I was young and gave it to me because he knew that I would want something from them. I don’t know what happened to them. When they found me, master took the locket away.

He says they gave me that locket then left me out to die. I thanked him for the gesture because he knew what it was like to be orphaned. But nevertheless I drape the locket around my neck then I grabbed my blanket. After I picked my way through camp. When at the edge I glance back.

No one stirred when I sneaked past.  _ Good, that will make this easier. _ I thought.

Once outside of camp a cold breeze goes by. I hug the blanket closer and run out of the clearing onto open road. As I run snow starts falling down softly. As time passes the snow goes down harder and harder until it’s a full blown snowstorm. I can’t see for more than a few inches from my head.

I stumble forward and can’t see where I’m going. Slowly fatigue gets the better of me and I stumble onto my knees. “No...I c-c-can’t s-stop now. M-m-must keep g-g-going.” I told myself through chattering teeth. I walk a few more steps until I collapse and past out, just praying that Master Philippe will not find me.

**XXX**

**Heya! How did you like that? First of two stories by me! Review and tell me what you think. That’s an order from Halt. -RK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! Please Tell me how you liked this new fanfic. So, please review! -RK**

**XXX Gilan’s POV XXX**

I saddled Blaze and swung into the saddle. I turned Blaze’s head to the north. I went about my daily routine and went around the fief. As I went around the fief I made sure no criminals were around. Once on the last leg I noticed a mound of snow bigger than the rest.

I put Blaze to a fast canter and went toward it. As I near it, the mound transformed into a person. I push Blaze to a gallop and slide from the saddle when I neared them. I see that it’s a girl in her teens face down in the snow.

I turn her onto her back and dust snow off her face and chest. After dusting off snow I notice she has a scar on her right cheek going from her cheekbone to the corner of her lips. I looks new maybe a month old.

The girl upon closer inspection looks fit yet half starved to death. I shake her shoulder gently, when no response came I shook her shoulder harder. “Miss, are you ok?” Still no response. I feel around her face, chest and arms. They feel ice cold, she had a blanket on her but the slight wind flapped it off her body.

I grab the blanket and wrap it around her then took off my cloak and put it on around her. I look around and see a slight movement. I stood up and unslung my bow. “King’s Ranger! Show yourself.” There was no rustling and I stepped closer and pushed the bushes aside. No one was there and I shrugged.  _ It was probably just animal. _ I thought.

I went back to the girl and put my arms under her shoulders and knees. I then settled her on the saddle before swinging up myself. I then pick her shoulder up and lean her head against my shoulder and ride back to my cabin. Once I entered the clearing I swung down with the mysterious girl in my arms.

I strode into the cabin and went to the couch by the fireplace. I set her down and go into different rooms and grab blankets. When I grabbed a few I went back and draped them over her. After doing that I went to the fireplace and lit it, when the flames were  well lit I went to the stove.

I noticed then that she had shackles on her hands. I went over with a knife and jimmied it in the lock. After a little I had both shackles off her hands. I made coffee and sat on the chair opposite of the couch.

As I watched she stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open. She immediately sat up when she saw me and winced slightly. I was up in a second and went to her side.

“Rest.” I gently pushed her back down. “When I found you in the snow, you were freezing cold. Here.” I handed her a cup of coffee and she took it gratefully. She noticed that the shackles were no longer on her hands and she looked suspiciously at me.

“Why did you help me?” She asked.

“I’m a Ranger, we don’t leave people out to die. Now why don’t you tell me what you were doing out there.”

“I-I-I was r-running away.” She replied. I made a  _ go on _ gesture to her and she hesitated. “I r-r-ran from m-my M-M-Ma-Master. He beat me when I didn’t do anything to his liking.” She explained.

“It’s ok. You're safe here. What’s your name?” I gave her one of my dazzling smiles to put her at ease. She relaxed a little and smiled a little.

“Lilith Dowe. But Master just calls me wench.” She said.

“I’m Gilan.” I said and she seemed to relax a little. After a little while talking Lilith fell asleep from exhaustion. The blankets were falling from her body and I stood up and put them back over her. About an hour later of watching over Lilith the door burst open. I look over and see two figures with one of them holding something come in.

“What’s up!” Willa yells when she enters into the fire light. “Who’s that?” I hastily raise a finger to my lips.

“SSSHHHHHH! She’s resting.” I pointed over to Lilith. “This is Lilith. I rescued her from freezing in the snow. She ran from her master and was stuck in a snowstorm. That’s all I’ve learned from her though. She’s half-starved from the looks of her, so she needs to recover.” I explain.

“Oh ok. Cory come on up.” Willa waved to the second figure. He was holding a squirming little girl. “Here Cory. Hand me Scarlet. Please get the message for me while I catch up with Gilan.” Cory nodded and handed Scarlet to Willa and left the cabin.

“So how old is little Scarlet? Also why are you here?” I asked. Willa settled Scarlet on her hip and grabbed one of her hands.

“Scarlet is 2 and a half. Also we’re here because we have a message from Crowley.” Willa explained. I nodded and patted Scarlet’s head. “That’s what Cory is getting.” I nodded understanding.

“Make sure not to talk too loudly. I want Lilith to rest.” Willa nodded.

“Would you want me to try?” I shook my head.

“She’ll tell us in time.” Willa nodded understanding. Cory came back in the cabin holding a scroll. I took the scroll from him and opened it up. And I read it aloud to the others.

_ Gilan, _

_ The Brotherhood is coming. They are going to help us stop the Templar’s that are running amok in Araluen. Watch out for them should they go to Whitby Fief. _

_ Crowley _

“Ok. Who is the Brotherhood?” Willa asked.

“They are group of Assassins that are the enemies of the Templar’s.” I explained. I looked over at the couch and see that Lilith is stirring. I walk over and kneel beside Lilith. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at me sleepily. “How do you feel?”

“Better. This is the most rest I’ve gotten in years.” Lilith said.

“Years? How long have you been with your master?” Willa asked.

“Since as long as I can remember.” Lilith said shrugging uncomfortably. Willa, Cory and Gilan stared at her, mouths slightly agape.

“You’ve been with him since you were a little kid?” Cory said, Lilith seem to nod hesitantly.

“Yeah.” She replied. “But please don’t give me back to them!” I shook my head.

“Don’t worry. We’ll protect you from them.” Lilith nodded gratefully. “Let’s go keep watch for the Brotherhood.” Everyone nodded. Lilith seems to freeze up at the mention of the Brotherhood. As if she knew the name, but as soon as it appears, she relaxes.

“Here, I can watch your daughter.” Lilith said and Willa nodded. I then help Lilith up into a sitting position and hand her Scarlet. We then went outside and headed into the forest to find the Brotherhood.

**XXX**

**Lilith’s last name is pronounced like this: da-ow, e is silent. -RK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! It's AM. Wow. First time that I wrote the intro to a chappie. Anyway here it is! Hope you like it! Don't forget to review or I will have RK send, *Deep breath* Gilan, Halt, Will, Cory, Willa, Sara, Altaïr, Ezio, Connor, Edward, Shao Juan, Arno, Jacob, Evie, AND Lilith on you! ;) -AM+RK (P.S. It's me RK I don't know some of these people but AM does and they're her contacts so I can send them. Don't get on AM's bad side.*looks around and whispers* (She's scary when she's mad.)) AWWWWW! Thanks for the compliment, RK! (*Scared face* Wish me luck fans. *runs away for life.*)**

**DON'T MAKE ME PHANTOM BLADE YOU! -AM +RK *wherever I am***

**XXX Gilan's POV XXX**

"There." I point over to where I see a few men in white hoods by the forest edge. Willa and Cory looked over and nodded."Let's go." We snuck over through the cover of the trees and made our way over to their look outs.

When we were within reach we came out of the shadows."I'm guessing you're the Brotherhood?" I ask. They stepped back momentarily shocked but relaxed.

"Yup." One answered gruffly. "And we're guessing you're part of the Rangers." I nodded. "Well let's get you to Mentor Altaïr." He said. They beckon us to follow them and as we walk through a path little used we hear faint talking in the distance.

We then walk into the Assassin's camp and everyone outside of tents looked at us. I counted 25 people not counting the three that led us here. They then took us to a pavilion that was slightly bigger than the other tents we enter. We immediately see a figure bent over a map. "Mentor Altaïr." The one that led us here announces. And the one at the table looks up, and stares at us.

"Welcome, Rangers" He says.

**XXX Lilith POV XXX**

Scarlet's little arms stretched when she yawned before she closes her eyes to sleep. I gently set her down on the soft blankets before getting up as slowly as I can, as to not disturb her. No matter how sick, tired, or sore I might be, I still get strange urges to do something. So I carefully tiptoe over to the cabin's door and open it, peering out before going outside.

I take a deep breath of the fresh forest air and let it sink in.  _ This is the first time that I have ever done anything that I wanted to do since before I worked for, you know what, I'm not even going to say his name.  _ I think to myself. I look and see a low hanging branch on a tree not ten yards away, and I sprint towards it, grab it, and pull myself up.

I stand on that branch for a few seconds before I continue running and jumping from tree to tree, just being exhilarated at the freedom that I have. I find this one really tall one and just decide to climb to the very top of it. Once I reach the peak, I crouch and take in my surroundings. Ma-  _ Nope, not even going to think of his name,  _ I tell myself.

But I have a, let's call it, a sixth sense, I can reach any high peak and instantly memorize my surroundings, I can see what others cannot, and I can see who I have to track almost instantly. I was just about to start climbing down, when I get a strange urge to just stand. So when I do, I extend one of my arms to help keep my balance and lace the other around the trunk of the tree. Almost instantly after I do that, a golden eagle lands on my extended arm.

I look at in surprise, and it just stays there staring at me with it's dark brown eyes. It cocks it head to one side before it takes off again.  _ The eagle encounter was strange, _ I thought while going back to the cabin. As I enter the cabin Scarlet stirs.

I walk over to her and pick her up and sit down with her in my lap. A few minutes later the door opens and Gilan, Willa and Cory enter. "Hey guys." Soon after five strangers follow them in, all wearing hoods. "Who are you?" I asked. Even though I cannot see their eyes, I can tell that they are looking directly at me and trying to figure out if I am a threat or not.

"Who are you?" A man stepped forward asking me.

"I'm Lilith Dowe. I told you who I am now who are you?" I replied.

"Altaïr."

"Of the Assassins?" I ask.  _ Oh, brother. What did I get into now? _ I thought, Altaïr nodded gravely.

"How did you get that scar?" Altaïr asked. I unconsciously raise my free hand to my face over my scar.

"I got it from my M-Master." I replied hesitantly. Altaïr nodded.

"Since we're going to work together we might as well know more about each other. Tell me about you life." I nod understanding and start hesitantly.

"When I was little I was taken from my parents and sold. I became a slave and my master moved a lot. Never staying in the same spot twice." As I talk I move my hands around. "My Master was a mean man, he would beat me up if I didn't do something to his liking. I-" I explained then got interrupted.

"Where did you get those hidden blades?" Altaïr asked demanded grabbing my left wrist.

"From my Master. Master Philippe du Plessis." I replied. Altaïr's eyes widen slightly.

"You worked for the Templar's?!" Altaïr asked. I wrenched my wrist away from his grasp.

"I was a slave for him. He taught me to be an Assassin. He's a cruel man! He would beat me during training if I messed up or if it wasn't up to his standards! The final straw for me to escape was when he killed a innocent woman in front of me because I wouldn't kill her myself! That man is horrible! Do not associate me with him! I hate that man! He took me away from my family when I was little." I yell at him.

On the last part I choke on tears then start crying. I put my hands to my face and feel Scarlet put her tiny arms around my neck. I feel someone put their hands on my shoulder and look into the faces of Gilan and and a hooded figure. He pushed his hood back with his freehand. I'm now able to see that it's a boy not much older than I am. He looks about 16 and has concern in his gray eyes. I grab Scarlet's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"That's horrible." The teen said. I nodded. He wore the same outfit as the Assassin's but had his hood down. His brown hair was tousled from the hood. "I'm Reed." He said.

"Nice to meet you. Are you one of them?" I asked and Reed nodded.

The other Assassin, that until now has remained silent, spoke up. "Wait," he said, "if you worked for the Templars. Doesn't that mean that you know where they are? And what they are planning?"

"I didn't work for him. I was his slave. And only where he's been. Since I ran away he most likely left their camp." I whisper.

"Yes, but do you happen to know what they are planning?" He responds.

"When I left they were planning an attack. Against the Maysafe Temple, I think it was called?"

He started in surprise before turning to face the mentor.

"The Masyaf!" He says eyes wide.

"WE MUST WARN OUR BROTHERS!" Altaïr states.

"Uhhh….. the what now?" Willa asks. I look over at Gilan and Cory and see that they are nodding in agreement to Willa.

Altaïr turns to Gilan, "Who is your fastest messenger?"

"That would be Alyss Treaty. She's at Castle Redmont that's about a day's ride from here." Gilan said.

"Quickly, send for her! The fate of the Brotherhood may depend on it." Altaïr exclames.

**XXX**

**AM: Hi! *smiles evilly* Masyaf is going to be under attack. What will happen, next I wonder.**

**RK: I worry about you sometimes AM. Please Review! Also, don't get on AM's bad side, She's scary *crhzzzzzz* IT IS AM! I hacked into her comment. Don't make me come after you! I was the one that RK based Sara off of! *crhzzz***


	4. Tech chap 3

**Heya! I’M BACK! Sorry was running from AM. We just put up our one shot of what Ventress would be like good! (*hidden blade unsheathes* You’re back!! Sorry thought you were a templar. *sheathes blade* *then hugs RK* I missed you!! :) QUICKLY, MASYAF IS GOING TO BE UNDER ATTACK!!! *Runs*) -RK+AM**

**XXX Lilith’s POV XXX**

We just arrived at Redmont and I see Alyss galloping away from us. Willa was sent ahead of everyone and told Alyss. As we got closer Willa came over to us. “Let’s get Will and head over.” We ran into the castle. Willa said that Alyss said Will was in the castle. Gilan sent a messenger pigeon to Crowley when Willa left telling what happened. Crowley was asked to get the other Rangers to meet at the Masyaf since the Gathering was starting tomorrow. Altaïr sent the rest of his group ahead to the Masyaf.

“Will. Horace” Willa said as we entered the courtyard and see them exit the stable. “We need your help. The Brotherhood’s base is going to be attacked.” Will and Horace both nod. Will then gestured for Altaïr to lead the way.

“First thing though,” Altaïr says to us, “It’s a two day ride without the whole encampment so if we ride at full speed we should make it there with little or no time to spare.” 

Will nods, “Well, I’m sure that the Baron won’t mind if you borrow some of his hor-.” But, before he could finish, Altaïr let out a loud an ear piercing whistle and a few seconds later we could see five horses running towards us from a distance. I got back onto the horse Gilan gave me to use and we got going, with Altaïr leading the way.

After we ride for a while, we see flashes of white darting between the trees. Willa puts her pointer finger and thumb into her mouth and lets out a whistle. The white figure stops and then comes trotting up to her horse. A gasp comes out at the sight of a white wolf. “This is Luna. She is a friend.” Willa said.

Will, Gilan, Cory and Horace all nod as if this was a normal experience for Rangers. I glance at Luna in confusion before shrugging it off, I’ve already had my strange animal experience today. We continue on our way to the Masyaf. When we finally get there we see fighting between the Assassins and the Templars. We ride up with Altaïr, to who seems to be in charge right now over the Assassins. 

Altaïr shouts to him over the noise of battle, “What has happened? Who have we lost?”

“We’ve lost 10 men, Mentor!” One Assassin yelled to us over the battle. Horace and Cory slid off their horses and joined the Assassins in battle. We hear the sound of horses galloping towards us over the noise, we turn and see the rest of the Ranger’s Corps riding to us. Will noticed the man leading them and shouts his name.

“Crowley!” Will then waves them over to the rooftop where we are going.

“Ranger’s, help from above! I’ve heard you’re good with your bow.” Altaïr addressed. The Rangers then climbed up the building to the top. I saw a few Assassin's up there with some crossbows, trying to take down most of the Templars from afar.

“Lilith!” Gilan shouts to me, “Come with us, you’ll be safe there.” 

I start following suit of climbing up the wall to the roof. Noticing, as I quickly ascend that the gauntlet of the blade is still on my left forearm; I decide to keep quiet about that, they have too many problems right now to have a former templar servant be complaining about small things.

When I finally reach the top, Gilan leads me to an area behind the Rangers but still close enough to see over the edge to almost exactly beneath me. And I watch the battle from there for a while. Willa comes up to me when she can to make sure that I am doing alright. 

“Um. Just so you know,” I say to her, “I still have the blade.” She pushes my head down and ducks her’s, as a bolt from a crossbow shoots our our head.

“Fine, just keep it for now or hand it over to one of the Assassins up here.” She says before going back to her shooting position. 

It is nearing the end of the battle, and I haven’t figured out what to do with the hidden blade. But then, I peer over the edge and I see Altaïr is fighting. He doesn’t notice the Templar behind him ready to stab him, I scream, “NOOOO!” I then jump off the top, determined to not let Altaïr fall. As I jump, I unsheath the blade and my legs curl up so that they are almost to my chest.

As I descend, I extend my hand back, land on the Templar, and push the blade into his back. He gasps before going limp. I jump off his prone body and I go around and help other Assassins where I can.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Altaïr turn around, see the now dead templar, and me trying to avoid the battle, then acknowledge that he knows that I was the one who helped.

I sneak through people into the shadows and picked up a bow and quiver from the ground. I nock an arrow after settling the quiver on my hip. I then started shooting arrows at whoever I had a clear shot at. At least fifteen templars go down if not by my bow then by my blade. But with all the chaos of the battle no one noticed me sneaking around.

**XXX**

**Heya! AM+I should have been studying for finals but we did this instead. Your welcome! (Hey! AM here, Just wanted to say thanks to Lord-Skarik for making a Ranger’s Apprentice vs. Assassins Fan fic right here on fanfiction.net. ASSASSINS WON!! I read it for info on their weapons functionality. So, Yeah. Thanks for READING!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**XXX Lilith's POV XXX**

Gradually the Templars started falling back, but not without a fight. For every twenty Templars that went down there was an Assassin that followed them. We eventually were able to push them far away from our walls and I return to help the injured, since I knew medicine from healing the Templars before now. They already had a few makeshift clinics set up, so I went to the closest one and was working with the few healers that the Rangers and Assassins had.

While helping the Assassin healers a few wounded Assassins who knew my past glared at me. I swallowed and continued helping, ignoring the glares sent my way. "Thank you for helping us dear." The head healer told me.

"It was the least I could do." I replied to him. We then went back to working.

I was helping patch up a few of the wounded Assassins and Rangers when I heard of the Templar drums, coming ever closer. I run over to Altaïr to tell him, figuring he should know.

"I should have known that they would be back." He mutters to himself before calling out some names, "Reed! Xander! Jace!" He waves them over. They gradually come one after the other.

"Yes, Mentor?" They say in unison.

Altaïr just says, "The tower."

They all nod once and I can see a hint of a smirk under Reed's hood. I, figuring that I wore out my welcome over there, went back to where the Ranger's were. Willa was the first to greet me when I got over there. She introduced me to all the Rangers that she could and tried to keep as many questions asked about my old life silent. Then Gilan pushed his way through the crowd and asked me if I was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine." I respond nodding. His shoulders relax before straightening again.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! Jumping off the roof like that! You could have been killed!" He shouts at me. I cower back a lot at the harshness in his voice, Willa wraps her arms around me trying to shield me from his cruel words and shoots him a death glare.

His eyes widen in surprise at his own anger and opens his mouth to apologize, but just before he could, Phillip du Plessis shouts at the top of his lungs, "ALTAÏR! HAVE YOUR SAD BROTHERHOOD SURRENDER TO US!"

_ Oh no,  _ I think shrinking back even more brown stepping towards the other side of the fortress, as Altaïr shouts back at him from his spot at the top of the frontmost wall, that I can easily see.

"OH? AND IF THEY DO NOT?"

And Phillip replies, "THEN I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM."

All of the Rangers are shocked, and I stumble back trying to hide amongst the others. Across the fortress, I see a few Assassins that have their arms crossed and seemed to be laughing from under their hood. Altaïr yells to him,

"WE ASSASSINS DO NOT FEAR DEATH, WE EMBRACE IT!" He gestures to the impossibly tall tower. I can see three figures up there and out on a small ledge just standing, and I believe that it was Jace, Xander, and Reed . I can hear Willa ask Gilan what they are doing so high up there. Altaïr turns to the tower and says to the three Assassins, "GO TO GOD!" At that statement they all bend their knees, and Gilan says in a low audible whisper,

"What are they going to do from way up the-" Before he could finish, they jumped off of the tower and fell to what looked like their eminent demise.

"WHAT THE -?!" Gilan and Halt shout at the sight.

I went over to Altaïr we started talking to each other about what happened not moments ago. "GET ON YOUR HORSES RANGERS! WE'RE LEAVING!" We heard Crowley yell. Before I get on I turn and look at Philip. His eyes squint at me.

He seems to take in all my features. My average height but lean build, blue-green, slightly uptilted eyes, dark red hair, and the scar on my right cheek. "YOU! GIVE ME THE GIRL LILITH!" Phillipe yells. I stumble backwards. Everyone looks toward me and Willa and Gilan step in front of me.

"You're not getting Lilith!" Gilan shouts over the crowd.

"YES WE ARE!" He responds enraged. Right then a few Templars shout in surprise. We look and see Jace, Reed and Xander behind the Templars, and see them cause a loud thunk on the watch towers, sending hundreds of enormous logs tumbling on our enemies. The Templars then started running away from the logs.

Phillipe, after glaring at me and Gilan, reluctantly left with the other Templars into the village outside of the Masyaf, walking in defeat.

Everyone immediately got on their horses and turned them around. "We're coming with you. We need to plan, that won't be the last time we see the Templars." Altaïr said. All the Assassins then got on their horses and we then rode off. I rode with Willa, Gilan and Cory and talked to them while we rode to Araluen Castle. Right when we arrived people started cheering for us. I looked around,  _ Must be everyone's family _ , I thought.

We just got back and all the Rangers and Assassins are with their family. Granted Willa was with Cory the whole time and just got Scarlet with them. And Altaïr brought his two young sons out of the safe area of the Masyaf. Seeing them so happy brings this pain in my chest. A silent tear makes a track through the dirt on my cheek. I realize that what I'm feeling is sadness.

I haven't felt sadness when I was working for the Grand Master since I was too busy fearing him. As more tears make themselves slowly known I turned around and run to the forest. I need to figure out these feelings I feel. As I'm running a sob racks my body and I fall to my knees.

I put my head in my hands, trying to stop the tears but failing. The tears aren't stopping, they probably won't stop since I've pushed down these feelings for years.

Knowing I would be easily found if I stay on the ground I find a tree with branches strong enough to hold me high up, climb them, and start crying. Feeling sad because I've never known my family.

**XXX Reed's POV XXX**

I just got back to the group and see that they're all with families. I swallow a lump in my throat. I've never known my family, like Lilith. I look around and don't see her anywhere. I walk over to where Crowley, Halt and Altaïr are talking. I cough to get their attention. "Excuse me." They look at me. "Have you seen Lilith? She's not here from what I've seen. Not even by Willa or Gilan."

They looked at each other, "Find her. If she's not here, she might be in the forest. The Templars might still be there and we can't have them finding Lilith. She has information that we need to end the Templars once and for all." Altaïr said.

I then run out into the forest. I look around and cannot see her. But I close my eyes and can feel my surroundings, it shows me that she is further ahead and in a tree, sitting on a branch with knees up to her chest.

I climb up the tree and sit on a branch beside the one she's on. "You ok?" Lilith looks up in surprise before nodding. I look at her red rimmed eyes and can tell that she's been crying. "Are you sure?" I ask again. She shakes her head from side to side before she resumed crying into her knees.

Lilith shrugs her shoulders after the tears calm down. "I…" she hesitated and looked at me and I rolled my hand in a encouraging motion. "I never knew my family. I was taken by the Grand Master when I was little. About twelve years ago."

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't know my family either." I tell her. "Wait. Twelve years ago? That means you were only about four." Lilith nods uncomfortably.

"And he was just as cruel as he was a few days ago." She states. I grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry. You have a new family now. We will protect you from him." I told her. She looks at me and gives me a small smile. I notice her other hand is holding something. "What's that you're holding?"

"It's my mother's locket. My father apparently gave it to her. But I can't be sure. A soldier gave me it out of pity, but I can't remember his name." Lilith states just above a whisper.

"Come on. The others are worried about you." I said.

Lilith nods before asking, "How did you survive the fall?"

"Like you did but instead I fell into a haystack like the other two did and at a taller height. We call it the Leap of Faith." I explained.

Lilith nods and starts climbing down as she says, "Just don't do it out of the tree, okay?" I act like I am surprised.

"What? Restricting my instinct? How dare you, ma'am!" She laughs as she continues climbing down. Once she was down I climb down myself and jump once only a foot above the ground. And we walk back towards the Castle, talking to each other.

**XXX**

**Heya! Review or else I'll send Halt, Sara and one Assassin after you. Don't know though which Assassin. Depends on who's free. Love ya though! (What do you mean** **_ONE_ ** **Assassin? Why not send all of them?! Oh, and we will be occasionally switching POV's every once in awhile. Though it will mainly be Lilith's.) -RK+AM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, as you can see i gave up editing the notes and i didnt want to go through to do this since well, its time consuming. so for ANY story i transfer, it will be like it is in the other chaps, or like on fanfiction.net


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya! That last chapter was long, but can you blame us? A lot happened in it. Sorry it took us so long to post this chapter. We still love you it just we got writers block and school was DEFINITELY not helping with that. Review! Love Ya! -RK+AM**

**XXX Lilith's POV XXX**

We came walking up when we heard talking. "...who wants to train her?" Altaïr asked. On different sides, they all said yes. There is a few moments of silence before you can hear a small argument break out. Reed and I look at each other before walking in.

"What's going on?" I call out. They all look at me in shock. I raise an eyebrow like I've seen Gilan do, at them. Gilan looks at Altaïr before speaking.

"We were just talking about how you have great potential and were thinking about training you." Gilan said. "But, the trouble is, both of our sides want you."

Altaïr holds up a hand, "So we offer you a choice, train as an assassin or train as a ranger."

"Or, if possible, maybe train as both." Gilan says stepping forward. The room seemed to stiffen at that possibility, I don't know how hard the training is compared to Master Phillipe's, but it seems to be difficult for both and if they were combined that it would be even more so.

"Ummm. How would the double training work?" I hear myself ask.

"Well…" Gilan started looking around, "you could do one each month. Like this month you do Ranger's training then next month Assassin training. And just switch it every month." He suggested to everyone.

Altaïr nodded, "Most of the basic Ranger skills are the same for the Assassins. And you already seem to have most of them down." The Rangers nodded as if they were happy that they were recognized as being able to handle themselves.

"But," Altaïr starts, "To be an Assassin, you have to go through an initiation." All the Assassins in the room held their breath. A few Rangers look around at each other and mutter. I hear a vague question "What's the initiation?" from a few Rangers. I notice that the Assassins are rubbing their left hand, absent mindedly. Altaïr looks at me for my answer.

"Sure, I would like to train as an Assassin and," I look over to Gilan, "as a Ranger."

Gilan nods, "Excellent. This should challenge you, so be prepared." Altaïr nods agreement.

"Then the initiation will take place immediately." Altaïr replies.

**XXX**

The sun is a few moments away from rising and Altaïr, a few assassins including Reed and Jace, and myself are standing on the top of the tallest tower of the Masyaf. Altaïr turns to me,

"Last chance to back out. After this, there is no going back."

I shake my head, "I'll be fine."

He nods, then leads me to the center of the tower, " _ Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember… _ "

" _ Nothing is true. _ " I say calmly back to him.

He stands in front of me, " _ Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember… _ "

" _ Everything is permitted. _ " I respond.

All of the Assassins here speak at the same time, " _ We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins _ ."

Altaïr slowly brought the branding iron to my left ring finger. Once the iron touches my skin it makes a sizzle sound and I sharply inhale. He moves it around my finger until it went all around the base of my finger. He then pulled it off and a red ring went around the base of my ring finger.  _ Man, that hurt. _ I thought to myself. "Now for the final step of the initiation. You must perform the Leap of Faith."

I then go to the edge of the tower and step onto a wooden platform over the edge. I walk to the edge and bend my knees. I then jump off and spread my arms out to the sides. As I fall, I flip so that I land on my back in the strategically placed haystack. I quickly jump out, knowing that the others will be following very soon.

One by one the Assassins fell almost gracefully into the haystack. The first one to climb out after me was, naturally, Altaïr, that was then followed by the rest. After everyone was out of the haystack, we all walked back while talking to one another to the headquarters where the rest of the assassins were waiting to greet their new member into the brotherhood.

When we got there, I was greeted with a small applause from everyone and a few claps on the back. A long while later, the Rangers showed up and they said that it is time for me to join their ranks now. I nod and say goodbye to my new brothers, before leaving.

**(Everyone in brotherhood refer to each other as brothers except for mentor. But, they don't say like Brother Jace or Brother Xander. Just thought we'd tell you! RK+AM)**

**XXX 2 months later XXX**

I finally finished my Assassin training and will start my Ranger training. For the next two weeks Gilan taught me the basics of being a Ranger first. I learned about map reading and charting, strategy and got my own Ranger horse named Ana (apparently young Bob had a close friend by that name).

Gilan is now leading me to a clearing in the forest by Castle Araluen. Along the way Gilan made me sneak from one patch of shadow to the next.

When we got to the clearing Gilan unwrapped the bundle under his arm. "Here." He gave me my own saxe, throwing knife, and bow and arrows. "You're the only apprentice who is strong enough to handle a longbow. Good job."

"Thank you." I replied after clipping the knives to my belt on my left hip. I then grabbed the quiver and clipped it to my belt also so that it settled on my right hip.

"Why are you putting your quiver on your hip?" Gilan asks.

"I guess it's because my hand falls naturally there. So, it would flow, grab the arrow then put it on the bow. It all flows I guess." I shrug explaining. Gilan nods his head then points to the trees.

"Shoot at those trees." Gilan says with a faint smile.

I nod, "Yes master." My hand flies to my mouth and my eyes widen. Gilan looks at me wide eyed.

"Wh-...what did you say?" He asked. I bow my head.

"I said master. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just still…..oh I don't know. Stuck in my old ways with my old master." I continue looking down in shame. I feel his hand go under my chin and lifts it up. I look into his eyes from my blurred vision.

"It's ok. But don't do it again. I'm not your master but I am your….how to put it? Guide, teacher or mentor. But never master. Ok?" I nod understanding. "Ok, let's continue." I grab an arrow and nock it to my bow string. I lift it up, take a deep breath and then shoot.

**XXX**

**I would like to apologize again for taking so long to post this chapter. I still love you no matter what. Also to those who are fans of star wars I'm watching that right now and Echo from Domino squad just died. *sniff...sniff* I'm tearing up again at it. Only Fives is left from Domino squad….I'm guessing. Love ya! *sniffs* -RK *sobs into pillow***


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya! Just so you guys know I’m writing another story! It’s a Star Wars fan fic that takes place during the Clone Wars! It’s because the Clone Wars are awesome! But don’t worry we will continue writing this fan fic. Love ya! I can’t talk or type today! When chatting with AM while typing this chap. she wasn’t doing anything. So this is what I type: ‘HEYA! you there?????? GHOAT!*glares at screen* I meant GHOST!’ I mean come on WHAT THE HECK! i’m pathetic aren’t i. -RK P.S. I just realized Luna went missing AGAIN! Be honest with me and tell me if you noticed it or not.**

**XXX**

Gilan looks at me wide eyed. “You just shot a set of ten arrows with a gap of three seconds between each one. How are you so fast? I can’t do that.” He said with a smile.

“Don’t know. Practice maybe. I did have some training like this with my old ma-with the Templars.” I said shrugging.

“They must really don’t care about your health then if they make you practice nonstop until you can shoot that fast.” Gilan replied.

I nod while walking up to the targets and pulling out my arrows. I walk back to where Gilan is and pull an arrow out of my quiver. “They don’t care about anyone but themselves.” I take aim and shoot. I set down my bow and sigh. “When they had the idea of me becoming an assassin and using me against the Brotherhood, they wanted to make me the best there was so that no one would defeat me.” I look up at Gilan. “Looks like that will be their downfall.”

“Sure seems like it.” Gilan agreed.  I continued to shoot until I ran out of arrows again. I go back to the targets again and pulled out my arrows. I drop the arrows into my quiver. “So, are the higher Rangers and Crowley planning the attack against the Templars?”

“They are planning. Just don’t know what.” Gilan said to me and I nod understanding. I then pull out my knives. “Let’s see how your knife throwing skills are.”

“Ok.” I throw my hand back with my Saxe and then bring my arm forward. The Saxe thuds into the target hilt deep. He nods then looks at the sky, “It’s going to be dark soon. Take a break then we'll test your camouflage.”

I smile and head back to the castle, ready for some well deserved rest. I walk in and close the door before grabbing some coffee from the cupboard and putting some water in a kettle to warm on the stove. As it’s heating up, I slouch back into a chair and sigh. I don’t think I could have had better luck escaping from the templars that I could have now.

Gilan follows awhile later, he comes in just as the kettle begins to whistle. I quickly get up and take it off the stove and pour the boiling water into a cup before putting the coffee grounds in that I crushed. “Is there enough for me?” I snort a little at his question.

“Why wouldn’t I make enough for both of us?” I ask him and he just shrugs as I pour the coffee into two cups and then put honey in and hand one of them to him.

“Thanks.” Gilan replies taking a sip. We then walk over to the couch in the living room we share. with the others.

We sit and talk together, occasionally taking sips of our drinks. And I start drifting off into sleep.

I wake to Gilan shaking my shoulder telling me it’s time to get started with the test. I nod, yawn, and stretch before heading out of the cabin.

**XXX**

I look up at the night sky, the sun has barely set and I can already see the stars. Gilan leads me to the edge of the forest and turns to me.

“Now,” he says, “Listen close. You have to go at least a mile into the forest. I will soon follow. The goal is for me to not find you until sunrise, got it?” I nod, before I notice that he has his bow and arrows. I raise an eyebrow at him.

“What are those for?” 

“If I find you I’ll shoot an arrow at you, close enough to startle you, but not to cause you harm.” I nod again before sprinting into the forest.

I barely make it a mile before, I figure that I should make a fox trail. I start taking a bunch of random turns and spins to try and confuse the tracker. Before setting up a ‘camp’. I quickly make a small fire and leave hoping that if and when he finds it it would be dying out or dead. I then proceed with the trail until I become lost myself.

I head to the west and make a trail that way for awhile before stopping and backtracking while walking backwards and stepping in the same place as before. Once I back track enough, I jump onto the branches of a nearby tree and climb up high enough so that I can clearly see the ground, but know that I cannot be seen.

I jump from branch to branch, tree to tree, until I am far away from my dead end trails. I settle on a tree branch and lay back and relax for a while. I hear some rustling in the bushes beneath me. I freeze in place while looking with my eyes down at the bush in question. A small bunny runs out from the bush and away quickly.

I hold my frozen stance a few more seconds then take off after it. What ever had scared it was coming from that direction and I had my suspicions that it was Gilan, so I wanted to avoid him as much as possible. I hop across many trees until I am close to the rabbit again, knowing that it would be like my alert system.

When I see it curl into a ball on the forest floor I know that no one is close, so I resume leaning back and relaxing. I actually fall asleep for a while, before awakening every so often to make sure that the bunny is still there, and then falling asleep completely.

**XXX Gilan’s POV XXX**

_ Where could she be? _ I think to myself as I scour the forest floor.  _ I’ve been been looking all around. _ I look closer at something that caught my eye.  _ A trail. Rookie, she forgot to cover her tracks. _ I then start following the trail. It went in loops and changed directions a lot. After a while the trail ended and it looked like she just stood there without moving.

_ What the.. _ I look around and up at the trees but there were some with a gap of a good five feet. Too far to jump without a running start. I continue looking around at the ground for any signs. I see in the distance smoke rising.  _ Why is there smoke in the distance? She must have set up camp. _ I thought. I then start heading in that direction.

After a while I finally make it to the camp site. But all that's left is the smoldering remains of a fire. I look around and see another trail leading away from camp. I follow that one and it again ends in a dead end with no way to reach the trees without a running start. I begin to get worried,  _ How can she seem to disappear into thin air? _


	8. Chapter 8

**XXX Gilan’s POV (still) XXX**

I’ve been searching the forest all night for Lilith but I still can’t find her. The sun’s rays colored they sky orange and yellow.  _ If I don’t find her by the time the sun is fully up then I’m getting Halt out here to help me look. _ I thought to myself. I continue searching for a half hour. “LILITH! WHERE ARE YOU?” I start off in the direction of Castle Araluen.

Once I get there I ask if anyone has seen Halt. “He’s with Crowley in the King’s office with Altaïr planning should the Templars attack.” Horace said and Cory nodded.

“Yeah, saw him enter there not that long ago.” Cory added. I nodded and then went into the castle. I went into the King’s office anteroom and knocked on the door into the main room.

“Enter.” Came the muffled reply of Halt. Everyone looked up at me when I entered. “What is it Gilan?” Halt asked. I wave him to the side and he followed me.

“It’s Lilith. I can’t find her. She’s been gone all night and now part of the morning. I need your help finding her. I hope she’s just hiding and that's she’s not in trouble.” I explain. Halt nods.

“Ok. Give me a moment.” With that Halt went over to the king and whispered into his ear. I see Duncan nod and then Halt walks over to me. “Let’s go.” We then leave and head back into the forest. We look all over the forest and still no sign of Lilith. The sun is high in the sky by now. And still no sign of Lilith.

“LILITH! WHERE ARE YOU!” I go over to where Halt is. “You don’t think she got taken do you?” Halt tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“No. We would have seen signs of her getting dragged away, her struggling. Something. I don’t believe she was taken.” Halt then left and continued searching

We continue searching for a few more hours until it is almost two hours past noon, and we decide to enlist the help of Will. We head over to castle, and enter the living area. Will, Alyss, Cory, Willa, Sara, and all the others were sitting on the couches in the room talking to each other. And Lilith was among them.

At first, Halt and I were dumbstruck at her presence here, then I snap back to reality, rush forward, and grab her shoulders. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” I shout at her. She looks at me confused.

“I’VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!” I say shaking her shoulders.

She bites her lip and looks up as if searching her memory “I hid. Like you asked me to.”

I release her shoulders and say, “UNTIL DAWN! I SAID, UNTIL DAWN!”

Willa stares at me. “Wait, what’s going on?” But Lilith continues to look at me and ignores Willa.

“I did! I hid in the forest until I came here about ten minutes ago!” She said, her voice sounding strained as if she’s trying to stay calm.

I blink,  _ How can she have been in the forest and we still couldn’t have found her? _ Sara then stands and holds her hands up. “Stop, this makes no sense. Start from the beginning.” Sara asked.

I begin to tell about how I was testing Lilith’s ability to hide and she did, far longer than she was supposed to though. And how I went and got Halt to try and help me find her, and yet we still couldn’t. Everyone in the room then looked at Lilith as she looked at me. 

“You told me to hide until dawn, I did. I just fell asleep after awhile. Ok? Then when I woke up it was dawn. I hid out since you never said what to do after dawn came.” She explained her voice slowly has clinging ice to her words.

The others in the room widened their eyes at her statement to me. I sighed, I knew that if I got mad at her for doing what she was told would end badly for me. Except, I wasn’t exactly mad just annoyed at myself for not explaining what to do after dawn. I turned and sat in a chair, rubbing the bridge of my nose. Will steps forward.

“Lilith. How did you hide from two of the best trackers in the entire Ranger Corps?” 

She sat down in her seat and mumbles something about foxes and rabbits.

“The what now?” Alyss asked.

Lilith straightens and says in her normal voice, “I did fox trails and followed the rabbit.”  We all look at her quizzically.

“What?” We all ask in unison.

She repeats but adds in more detail, “I made fox trails and followed a rabbit. Phi-...the Templars hunted foxes and I was usually the tracker. They did strange loops and turns to try and confuse the hunters. And the rabbit was because, I climbed a tree and I saw a rabbit run away from something. So I followed it from above knowing it would alert me if someone was near.” 

I stare at her in disbelief. She was able to evade me and Halt by making a false trail and following an animal.  _ How?  _ I was about to ask her and Will asked her for me. She just shrugs,

“I also got some hiding in plain sight training from the Assassins.”

We all stare at her, she just closes her eyes and shakes her head, “You’re not the only ones who seem to appear and disappear at will.”

“We know that.” I tell her. “We’re not some group who think we’re the only ones who can disappear.”

“Sorry.” Lilith said looking at me. Though I can tell she doesn’t mean it.

“Well let’s get back to your training.” I tell her looking between Halt and her. “You can go back to your meeting with Duncan.” Halt just nods and walks away.

**XXX Lilith’s POV XXX**

I’m walking back to the camp area with Reed. The Rangers and Assassins are staying at Castle Araluen so they decided to make camp. We chose a big clearing in the forest that's far from the castle. No one will see what we’re doing and we can see if anyone sneaks up on us.

I finished the day's training with Gilan so I walked back to camp only to run into Reed. We decided to walk back together and talk about our day. We just walked into camp and we hear kinda raised voices. “I don’t want to be a Ranger. Ranger training is hard. I want to be a Assassin.”

Reed and I look at each other. We then walk over to the two talking. “Assassin training is harder than Ranger training. Believe me. I’ve done Assassin training and it’s harder.”

“Yeah, Assassin training is harder. Well, I’m guessing from what I’ve heard from Lilith and her companions.” Reed said shrugging. “List-”

“I want to train as an Assassin.” The apprentice said determinedly. I look behind them and see the Assassins there with crossed arms, smirking. I could feel them laughing at the boys ignorance. I shrug at Reed as if to say  _ We-tried-to-tell-him-but-he-won’t-listen _ .

“You sure you want to train as an Assassin?” One of the Assassins came over. The apprentice nodded. “Good. Let’s get started.”

**XXX**

**Heya! Sorry it took a while to do this chap. School is being annoying for us. Also just a warning the next few chaps will take a while most likely. AM got grounded by her parents all because she didn’t get a solid B in ONE class. Annoying. We love ya though! -RK+AM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya! Just thought I’d remind you that the next Chaps will take a while. It’s because AM is grounded so they will be delayed for a month. Love ya though! -RK+AM (wherever she may be) (Shhhh!! I’m using my school account to write this. Not supposed to, but had to write! Luv ya’ll!!!!!-AM)**

**XXX Lilith’s POV XXX**

It’s been a week since the Ranger apprentice decided to train as an Assassin. During that time I have trained with Gilan more and chatted with Rangers and Assassins alike. I’ve made many friends on both sides. Suddenly as I’m walking with Reed again, after practicing my archery, we heard panting. “What could be happening?” I ask and Reed shrugs.

“I..don’t want….to..be…..an Assassin.” We look up to see the apprentice holding his sides breathing heavily and gasping for breath. “Being an...Assassin is hard. Please….allow me to…..be your….apprentice….again.” He gasps out.

I look at the Ranger and see that he’s smirking quietly under the hood. Probably for being happy his apprentice has come back  **(Ranger masters and apprentices have a special bond)** . And he’s probably laughing at the boy's response to Assassin training.

**(Also, for that week think of the hardest thing someone could do for training and times it by like 5. It’s because I don’t want to write what happened plus only AM really knows what they do during training. Cause you know, she’s the expert on Assassin’s Creed. Well at least between the two of us and our families)**

I smiled at the sight. The Ranger hugged his apprentice briefly then walked away with his apprentice, his arm around the boy's shoulders. I looked at Reed and he was biting his lip. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. But at his face  I burst out laughing and he then joined me.

I look around and see Gilan looking at us. He jerks his head toward the forest before slowly walking toward it. “Gotta go. Gilan wants me to practice.” I tell him, and he nods briefly.

“Same thing.” He replies. We then head off in our own directions.

**XXX Reed’s POV XXX**

I found a little break in between my training from numerous professors and go to the forest. I find and climb a tree but not too high up. I unhook the gauntlet I had hanging on my belt and turn it over and over in my hands, examining the design.

It was a hidden blade, but instead of it being for the left hand it was for the right. It had a special blade that had a little tunnel in it to allow poison to pass through the blade to the victim. And also had a small almost crossbow like machine on top, that shoots darts that causes strong hallucinations. And right where the gauntlet meets the forearm, a small imprinted design of a lily was there.

I look around and see Lilith walking through the forest also. I realize that she just finished practice with Gilan.and is going on her break. I reattach the gauntlet to my belt and get into position to do an air attack. Right when she was below me, I jump off the branch and plummet towards her. As I near, she takes a step back, far enough so that my jump would miss her. And when I was close enough, she grabbed my shoulder and slammed me into the ground.

“I knew you were up there.” She said smirking. I laugh at that and then gesture for her to help me up. She grabs my outstretched hand and pulls me up while my other hand pushes.

“Thanks.” I replied. I then unhook the gauntlet from my belt and hand it to her. “Happy late induction day!” She takes the gauntlet and looks at it.

“What’s with the lily right here?” She said pointing to the lily.

“It’s to identify that it is your’s. Gauntlets get lost all the time here. When I first joined, I lost mine for a month before I found it in another Assassin’s trunk. That’s why I put the imprint of a reed on mine.”

I turn my wrist to show her mine. The imprint was still there and the leather around it was worn. She nods understanding. I then continue. “And a lily is closest to your name.” 

“I guess so.” She replies putting the gauntlet on. “What are all these things? It’s not like my other blade.” I then explained the different things on it.  We then walk back to camp and walk to where Gilan, Halt, Crowley, Duncan and Altaïr.

“Philippe has a lieutenant. I’ve never seen him before but he’s to be wary around. The lieutenant goes by the name of Foldar.” We hear a quick, harsh intake of breath and look over to see Gilan’s eyes wide. “I take it you know this Foldar person?” Altaïr asked. At the same time Crowley asked,

“Didn’t you kill him?” We all looked at Gilan, his face slightly pale at Foldar’s name, seeming miles away. He swallowed and seemed to realize that he was still in the room with us.

“Yes. For both questions. He was Morgarath’s Lieutenant and he was very dangerous. And I did kill him. He didn’t move after I stabbed him. I don’t know how he survived being stabbed, but he somehow did.” Gilan said, still shaken slightly from learning the man he killed is alive still.

“How did you find out that this Folder person is still alive?”

“Foldar. And let’s just say I have contacts that deep undercover.” Altaïr said simply.

“So, why are you talking about this supposedly dead man?” I ask shrugging.

“Well, he has a Lieutenant that we need you to capture. If you can’t capture him, kill him. But we’d prefer you to capture him.” Altaïr said.

“Sure I’ll do it. Who is the man I need to capture and where is he?”

“His name is Torin Clay. I’ve gotten reports saying he was seen at the ruins of Castle Gorlan.” We heard another sharp intake of breath. This time from Will, I look over at Halt and just see him rubbing his leg unconsciously. While Will looks like he just saw a ghost.

“I’m sending Reed to go with you. He shall stay in the back, should you need help or he feels like you need help only then  will he help you.” He continued. Reed seemed to stiffen at the thought of coming along. I look over at him and he nods.

“I thought since she was a part of the Brotherhood she would go by herself.” Reed said.

“Well, this is her first mission. You’ll observe how she goes about completing it and if should she need it, help her complete it.” Altaïr said looking at him. “Understand?”   
“Yes, Mentor.” Reed replied looking down.

“When do I-we leave?” I looked between them.

“First thing tomorrow morning.” Duncan answered. “So, get ready to leave at dawn.” We both nod and leave the tent.

“See ya in the morning.” I said.

“Yeah. Sleep well.” Reed replied. We went toward our separate ways to get ready. Once I finished packing I got a map and planned the best route to the ruins of Gorlan. The plan for capturing Torin, I’ll think of there. Once I’ve seen what’s at this ruin.

**XXX**

**Heya! Wow, ok I think this was a cute chapter. Because of the whole Ranger Master and his Apprentice reuniting and Reed giving Lilith an induction or membership(I guess) gift.  Fun! Ok, well again, next chapters will take a while cause AM being grounded. We love ya though! AM where are you!? -RK+AM (wherever she is) (AM IS ALIVE!!! SAVE ME!!!!! NO VIDEO GAMES OR ANYTHING ELECTRONIC FOR A MONTH!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!- AM. Okay enjoy reading. :) )**


	10. Chapter 10

Reed and I left for the ruins of Gorlan the next morning before dawn, and have been doing the Rangers force marsh pace. We’ve stopped for the resting period and allowed our horses to crop the grass. I looked at the map Crowley gave us and looked at approximate position and the ruins. “Looks like we should be there by evening at the pace we’re going at.” I tell Reed.

I roll up the map, put in my saddlebag and swing up onto the saddle. “Ok. Which direction?” Reed asked walking his horse to me. I point in a north-northeast direction. We continue our pace and the kilometers go by. Soon the sun is close to the horizon and we enter an old, overgrown path through a forest to get to Castle Gorlan.

As we rode through the path it slowly got darker. I stopped Ana and got off, looking around for anything that we could light. Finally I found a branch and got out my flint and steel. Once I got that out I turned to Reed. “Get a piece of cloth for me.” I see him nod and turn back to the branch. He taps my shoulder and I reach a hand behind me and feel him putting the cloth in my hand.

I then wrap the cloth around the branch and tie it. I grab the flint and steel and hit them together. Sparks come off and land on the cloth. I hit them together a bit more and the cloth slowly catches. I lean down and blow gently on the sparks until a flame comes and goes around the whole cloth. I hastily put away the flint and steel, grab the torch and swing back onto Ana’s saddle.

I then hold the torch in front of me and urge Ana forward. In the distance I can see a faint glow and we go toward it. We soon get to the edge of the forest and we slowed down. “Over here.” I then lightly tapped Ana’s sides and urged her back a little and swung down. I then slowly settled the torch down in a small ditch and went to my stomach.

I then crawled toward the ridge a few meters away from the forest edge. Once to the edge I pull my hood up over my face and lift my head. Once my eyes are over the ridge I stop moving and look around. The light we saw was a campfire that’s fairly big. I see a few figures moving around the fire and cast my gaze around the area. “There’s the ruins of Castle Gorlan.” I whisper.

“No really. I thought it was Castle Araluen.” Reed replied sarcastically. I roll my eyes and look back ahead at the ruins.

The ruins looked like giant play blocks that some hand threw around not caring where the pieces landed. To the side of the fire a wall that broke down a long time ago leaned against its opposite neighbor for support. I look around the ruin more and by the men is a big pile of ash, soot and charred wood, rooting away to ash.

I thought back to when Will was telling me about the ruins. That big pile was what Halt made to protect himself from the Kalkara, in legend the fearsome beasts had one weakness, fire. I shuddered slightly at the thought of the Kalkara. Even in death, their fearsome reputation still lives and have people shaken up.

I shake my head and continue looking around, getting myself familiar with the surroundings I’m going to have to go through. I hear the wind making its way through the leaves on the trees. Branches creak as the wind blows harder.

The wind suddenly picked up and blew my hood off and my hair whipped wildly. I groan and mutter before grabbing it and tieing it into a ponytail. But, the wind was still relentless causing me to remove it from the ponytail and putting it into a braid and tossing my hair over my shoulder.

I then focus closely on the ruins, slowly a light seems to spread over the area. I can see around four men near the fire, outlined with a faint red light. But one man, that was standing near the tallest masonry stone, was outlined in a faint yellow light. I focus more on his position and then try to memorize the guards rounds.

As I watch the sun begins to rise beyond the horizon, the sky slowly brightening. I crawl back to where Reed and our horses are. As the sun goes across the sky a plan formulates in my head. I think about when to go, how to go into the camp, and how to get Torin out of camp without being heard. Slowly a plan formulated and a smile played at my lips.

The sun was past high noon and I leaned back. I wouldn’t put my plan in effect ‘til night. Might as well get a bit of sleep while I wait for sunset. I find a comfortable spot, lay down and roll up in my cloak and drift into a light sleep.

**XXX Reed’s POV XXX**

Shortly after Lilith fell asleep I crawl over to the ridge and look at the sight. The ruins, if they can be called that, of Castle Gorlan are all over. It looks like a tornado went through and moved the blocks all over. Some blocks are far away from where the indents and the base remain intact. It’s a wonder how they got that far from the castle ruin itself.

I turn my view back to the camp. A few people are moving around doing their morning routine. I recall the details about our target and see that he’s one of the people up. I watch and get the feel of how the man goes about things. Torin suddenly grabs a sword and starts to swing it around.

_ Did he see us watching him? _ I start wondering.  _ Our mission could be a bust then. Wait, he’s not moving from the spot. He hasn’t spotted us. _ I sighed in relief inwardly. As he’s distracted practicing, I make my way back to where we’re camping. I look up at the sky and see that there’s only about three hours left. I lean back against a tree and watch the enemy camp.

As I watch them the enemies go around doing their routine around the camp. The sun slowly sinks to the west and hits the tops of the forest trees. I look over to where Lilith is laying down sleeping. As I watch she stirs and sits up. “Anything new?” She asked groggily.

“No. They’ve been doing normal things. Practicing, eating, walking around, getting charts and whatnot out.” I tell her, knowing she only cared if they left or not. She gave a small nod and stretched quickly. She then crawled away from our camp.

**XXX Lilith’s POV XXX**

I flick the cowl of my cloak above my head and crawl to the ridge. I then go over the ridge and crawl to the edge of the enemy’s camp. Slowly the people go into their tents and fell asleep. Their snores came across the breeze and carried away.  _ Reed could possibly hear them _ , I think to myself.

Meters away Reed was hearing them snore.  _ What is that sound? _ He wondered.  _ It sounds like a…..dying walrus _ , he continued with a perplexed expression. I look around and made sure everyone was asleep. I then crawl forward and made my way to Torin’s tent. Once there I look around again and start opening the tent flaps.

I crawl in and quickly pull out the thumb cuffs and put them on Torin. Once done I look outside of the tent before grabbing Torin. Then there was shouting.

“Intruder!”

**XXX**

**Heya! Here’s another chap. Booyah!! *Happy dance* What happened? Did Lilith, or as I might start calling Lili, get caught? Did they see Reed? What happened? You’ll just have to wait till next chap. Love ya! -RK**


	11. Chapter 11

“Intruder!” I look behind my shoulder at Torin. He looked at me with a smirk of triumph. It felt as if an anvil had dropped in my stomach. Soon all four men was in a semi circle around me.

“Shoot!” I mutter under my breath. Torin then hit his leg against my gut and my grip on him loosened. Two guards stepped up and kicked me in the stomach at the same time and I fell to my knees. The air from my lungs going out in a whoosh. Torin went to his feet before I took him down with me. “You…..knew?” I gasp out getting my breath back.

“Yes. Philippe knew the Brotherhood would try to send someone to get underlings of his inner circle. So, we came up with a plan to get whoever Altaïr sent.” Torin explained smugly. The men who kneed me went behind me. They grabbed my arms and I started to struggle against their grip. They raise me up to hover above my knees and one hits my head. I grunt at the impact.

“No one is coming for ya.” He said finally.

**XXX Reed’s POV XXX**

I look up at the shouting. I crawl to the ridge and heard Torin talking. I faintly hear his explanation.  _ It was a trap _ , I thought and look with a slightly horrified look on my face. I watch as they picked Lili up and hit her head. I wince for her as she looks at the ground. I rise to a crouch and get Lili’s bow and arrows she left. I nock an arrow and bring the string back.

As I pull it back, more men come from the surrounding forest. I can faintly hear them talking. “....hoping…...you…...boss…...happy.” I could hear Torin saying.    
“Ready.” I whisper to my horse. I then do the ready signal Lili used for her horse. I stand up and sight the man closest to Torin. I then release the arrow and it shots away and hit the man square in the back and he falls down. Everyone starts looking around and eventually look at me.

“There! She has help. Get him!” Torin yelled. Every man available started toward me except Torin and the two holding Lili. I sling the bow around my shoulders and jump onto my horse.

I tap my heels into Bounty’s sides. “Come, Ana!” I yell back and I see Ana reluctantly following. She continuously looks back to where she last saw her master.

**XXX**

I rush into the clearing and Rangers and Assassins alike get out of the way. I jump off Ana’s back and run to the command tent. Over the course of the night I switched between horses, glad Lili told me Ana’s code phrase. “Crowley! Halt! Altaïr!” I run in and Halt, Crowley, Altaïr and Duncan all look at me. I breath heavily for a moment.

“Where’s Lilith?” Gilan asked walking in.

“Trap. It was a trap. They knew you would send someone so they prepared. They had men hiding in the forest. I tried to get her but I was chased.” I tell them.

“We need to rescue her!” Gilan said. He started to go back out and Halt grabbed his arm.

“Wait. We need to come up with a plan before we go off to rescue her.” Halt said reasonably. Gilan nodded reluctantly. “How many men were there?”

“There were about 20 men.”

“So we should be able to stop them with three Rangers.” Halt said and Crowley nodded. “Gilan, Reed. You’re coming with me. Will is also going to help us.” With that said Halt walked out and Gilan a step behind him. I rush to catch up and see that they’re talking to Will already. I walk over to them.

“Ok, lets go.” Will said. We then swing up onto our horses and I look back at Ana. Will looks at her too. “What about Lili’s horse?”

“Leave her here. We don’t want her to run up to Lilith and not to mention if they’ve hurt her then she will be too weak to stay on Ana.” Gilan said. He then walked his horse to her and gave Ana the hand command to stay. We then gallop away to the ruins.

**XXX**

We crawl to the ridge and look over it. In the distance we could see Torin pacing in front of Lili, head down in defeat. Torin suddenly hits Lili and she falls to her side, unable to break her fall. We could see her hands are together. Probably by the thumb cuffs she had on her. “What’s the plan?” I asked.

“When they go to sleep for the night we go to their horses and turn them loose and then set fire to one of the tents. At the fire the horses will run and the fire will spread to the other tents. While they run around trying to settle things we’ll shoot them off one at a time, and Reed,” Halt looked at me, “while we do that you go get Lili.”

I nod and we continue to watch the camp. Soon the sun went down and they left. I slowly followed suit and went to where I saw Lili. I hear shouting and look over to see a tent on fire and horses running amok. I crawl to Lili prone figure on the ground and shake her shoulder gently. She moans softly, her eyes flutter open slowly and looks at me. “Come on.”

She smiles weakly. “I knew you would come to get me. But it took you long enough.” She starts getting up but falls down and she grunts on impact. I open the chains on her wrists and the thumb cuffs. I then grab one arm and pull it around my shoulders. I pull her up and when she’s leaning against me I put my other arm around her and help her to our horses.

When we reach the horses Gilan, Halt and Will seem to rise from the ground. “Are you ok?” Gilan asked. Lili gave a small nod.

“Yeah.” She said weakly. Gilan nodded, he seemed not totally convinced by her statement. “What about Torin?”

“Here.” Will said. He bent down and then picked something up. As he straightened up we could see he was holding an unconscious Torin. He then put Torin across his saddle and swung up. The others then swung up onto their own horses. I let go of Lili and swing up onto Bounty. I then reach down and help Lili onto Bounty’s back behind me.

She then wraps her arms around me but they aren’t tight. I put my left hand over her clasped ones and held them tightly. We then got our horses to go at a canter and went down the trail. I heard crossbow bolts hissing through the air. It then thunks into a tree a meter from us. “They’re shooting at us!” I yell to the others.

We then set our horses to a gallop and dodge through the trail. I hear another hiss and lean to the side and have Lili lean over also. I then hear Lili gasp and her loose grip becomes more loose and I feel her slipping from my grip. I hear a thud and a moan. I look back and see Lili on the ground. “Lili!” At my shout the others stop and I also stop.

I slide off my horse and run over to Lili. The others shoot into the distance and I hear the people yelling in pain. I kneel down and see a bolt in her side and her attempts to stanch the blood flow. I pull the bolt out and then rip some cloth from Lili’s cloak. I then wrap it around the wound and then pick her up. I swing up onto my horse and get him to a gallop.

I vaguely hear the other Ranger horses galloping also. We gallop through the trail back to our camp. A branch almost pushes me off Bounty and I hold Lili to my chest to keep from jostling her. We make it back to cap and I swing down with Lili in my arms. I walk over to the makeshift healer's tent and people stop what they’re doing to look at me.

Once inside I gently set her on a cot and a healer comes up to us. Soon enough Lili is in a deep sleep, her body slowly healing itself.

**XXX**

**Ok wow. This chap shouldn’t have taken so long but it did. LOL! Review! I want to know if I’m doing anything wrong so tell me what I can do to fix it. Thanks! Love ya! -RK**


	12. Chapter 12

**XXX Lili’s POV XXX**

_ “Do it!” Philippe yelled at me. I shake my head at him. He pulls out a dagger from his belt and points it at me. “Do it, or else.” _

_ “I will not take the lives of these innocent people.” I gesture to the tied up captives in front of me. _

_ “I’ve told you before didn’t I?” He steps toward me and I take a step back. We continue this until I run into a pole holding up the command tent. “I said if you ever disobey an order to kill you will be beaten. I warned you.” He stepped forward and slashed the dagger at me. It cut my right cheek from my cheekbone to the corner of my lips. I raise a hand to my cheek. _

_ When I remove the hand, there’s blood on it. The warm liquid trickles down my cheek. He then sheaths the dagger and starts punching me. The rings on his hands make small cuts on my arms and chest. Those will heal but the one on my face will leave a scar. _

_ “You will regret not obeying me! You will never leave!” He then laughs maniacally at me. Then he pulls out his dagger again and holds it above his head. “You will pay!” He brings it down and makes a large cut on my left shoulder down to my side. _

_ “Ahhh!” _

**XXX**

“Ahhh!” I yell out, going upright. Sweat beads on my forehead and trickles down my neck and into my collar. I gasp in pain as a burning sensation flares in my side and grip my side which burns. I breath heavily and soon Gilan and Reed burst into the room. Their eyes wide as they look around for a threat. When they see none they put their weapons away and walk over to me.

“What’s wrong?” Gilan asked talking one of my hands. Ever since I was rescued, memories of my time with the Templars plague my dreams. Multiple times I’ve had dreams of the bad times with master and I would wake up gasping or yelling covered with sweat.

“Had another memory nightmare.” I said barely above a whisper. Gilan sits on the cot beside me and puts his arm around my shoulders.

“It’s ok. It was just a dream. That memory you had, won’t happen again.” Gilan said, his voice carrying sympathy in it. His hand rubs my arm reassuringly, trying to calm my frantic nerves. I lean my head against his shoulder.

“Thanks. But that won’t stop the nightmares from happening.” I whisper. Reed comes over and sits on the ground in front of us. “So, how did you guys get here so fast?”

“We were practicing nearby when we heard you yell out.” Reed answered. I look between them.

“Practicing what?” I raise an eyebrow at them.

“Gilan was helping me in unseen movement.” Reed replied shrugging his shoulders. “How’s your side feeling?”

“It’s seen better days.” I tell them shrugging one shoulder. I reach over and rub my left shoulder unconsciously.

“Why are you rubbing your shoulder?” Reed asked, his brow furrowed.

“Well…..while I was with the Templars, Philippe cut my from my shoulder to my side.” As I talked I pulled my collar down and showed them the start of the scar. Gilan’s eyes narrowed threateningly at the sight and I could see Reed’s jaw clenching. “The, dream,” I release my collar as I talk, “had that moment when this happened, in it.” I gesture to my side and shoulder.

“That’s….horrible.” Gilan said through clenched teeth. I wince as his grip on my shoulders tightens. “Sorry.” He quickly loosens his grip. In the distance we hear a raised voice. We get up and head outside and see Altaïr running toward a tree.

“I’m going to kill you!” He yells. We look up and see a kid in the tree, up near the top. We see in the kids hand something reflecting the sun's rays. We look back down to Altaïr and see him bend his wrists back and the hidden blades pop out. He then starts hacking away at the tree with the blades. As we walk closer I look up again and can see the object the kid is holding.

A sword. More correctly, Altaïr’s sword in his hand. “Why doesn’t he climb up?” I ask out of the corner of my mouth.

“He can’t climb.” Reed replied.

“Oh.” I nod my head slightly. I start walking up to Altaïr as he continues chopping at the tree. “Do you...want me to go up and get him?” I ask.

“Yes.” He said defeatedly. I nod and start climbing up the tree. The apprentice looked down at me with big eyes. I reach the branch where he sits fearful.

“Hey, it’s ok. Let’s just talk. Ok?” I lean against the trunk casually and he follows suit. “What’s your name?”

“Josh Hailey. I remember you. You tried telling me not to become an Assassin. Should have listened.” Josh said laughing softly.

“Ahh, yes. You should have. My names Lilith Dowe. But my friends call me Lili for short. You want to tell me why you took Altaïr’s sword?” I prod gently.

“Ok. Well, I was testing my sneak skills and decided to try on him. I was able to sneak past him into his tent and then I…..I wanted to see if I could take this without him noticing. As I was sneaking out he noticed me. And you can put together the rest of the story.” He said. I reach my hand out and take the sword.

“Word of advice. Altaïr doesn’t take kindly to those who take his stuff. Even if your practicing your skills. From what I’ve learned from the Rangers so far. They’re ok if an apprentice takes their stuff for practice. Next time, practice on Halt or Gilan.” I mock whispered the last part. “Altaïr! Step back!”

I hold my hand out away from the branch holding the sword. Once he gets to a safe position away I let go. I hear the sword strike the earth with a soft, muted  _ thud! _ “Thanks!” He yells up and I look down and wave in acknowledgement.

“So, I guess we’ll hide up here for the time being?” I ask Josh.

“I guess so.” He replied shrugging. We sit there in peace for a while and then we heard shouting. I nod to Josh and we make our way down the tree to ground level. Once there, we see Ranger’s running over to a track. We follow them and suddenly people closest or who could see gasped. We push forward and I step back shocked as well.

Leaning over and swaying atop a familiar horse was a Ranger. As I looked closer Willa’s features came into view and she then starts to fall off the horse. I rush forward along with Halt, Gilan, Anders and Sara. We catch Willa before she hits the ground and the other Rangers look around uneasily.

They’re afraid. It takes a lot to take down a Ranger, Willa was high in talent because she trained with the famous Halt, Will, Gilan, and Horace. We walk with her leaning on us to the Command tent. Crowley clearing the way. “Someone go to Castle Araluen and get the healer there!” Crowley shouts to no one in particular.

A Ranger breaks off and jumps on his horse. He then wheels him around and goes down a path. I hear muttering and look down at Willa. I lean forward and put my ear beside her lips and my eyes widen in fear. "Cory...where...are you?"

**XXX**

**Will Cory be ok? Did he get captured? Is he dead? We won’t know until the next chap. So, stay tuned and find out. Review! With constructive criticisms! Want to get better. Love ya! -RK+AM (Don’t worry she loves ya too!)**


	13. Chapter 13

I stumble but then regain my footing and we continue. Once in the tent, Crowley cleared the table and we settled her down there. "What made you stumble?" Gilan asked. I look around the expectant faces around us.

"She said Cory and he's apparently out there. She asked where he was. Her horse took her here but where's her husband?" Halt looked at me, his brow furrowed as he thought. Halt looked up at me suddenly.

"Go to where Willa was looking at the time and look around for clues as to where Cory may be and how many attackers there was." I nod and run out of the tent, glad for a distraction. I jump onto Ana's back and gallop to where Willa was to look for Cory. I drop from Ana's saddle and look around. The trail shows signs of a battle.

Deeper prints here, snagged cloth there, broken branch slightly above my knees. I look around and see another set of tracks, clopping off in the direction of the south. Toward Redmont. I run to Ana and jump into the saddle and follow the tracks. I set Ana to canter and follow the tracks and after a while I hear a thud.

The sound repeats itself and I have Ana go faster. Soon I see movement in the distance and I see figures as I get closer. I finally get to the figures and I see Cory slumped in the saddle, breathing heavily. I reign in front of Snicker and he stops too.

Cory has blood trickling down from his head, his arm has a gash and from his painful breaths at least one broken rib. His other arm bruises and a few cuts. His leggings torn in places and I can see cuts. There probably more cuts on his torso.

"Cory? Cory what happened?" I asked, fear clawing it's way into my voice. Cory tries looking at me but slumps back down with a groan. "It's ok. I'll get you back to camp." I lean over and gather Snickers reigns and turn us around. "Come on Snicker." I urge us forward and we hurry down the track Snicker went on, but I slow down. Realizing I could hurt Cory more with the jostling.

We then go onto the worn out trail that leads to our camp. I look to the sky and see there's only half an hour left before dark. I want to rush back to camp but pace myself. We'll reach the camp soon, so no need to risk Cory's wounds. I continue at the slow pace and as the sun sinks below the trees the camp comes into sight.

I sigh in relief and I push the horses a little faster and we finally emerge from the forest. I turn to the Command tent and we canter to it. Once there I slip off Ana and wave a few Rangers over to help me with Cory. Once they arrive I reach a hand out and grab Cory's arm. The other Rangers all help bring Cory off his horse and we talk him into the tent.

"Crowley!" I shout as we enter and Crowley walks in the tent as we settle Cory on an empty cot beside Willa. "We need the healer." Crowley exits and then returns and a healer follows him. As the healer heads over to Cory I walk over to Crowley. "How's Willa?" I asked.

"She's resting. She will heal in time. Did Cory tell you anything?" Crowley asked. He shooed the other Rangers away as they just stood there. I shake my head sadly.

**XXX**

It's been five days since I found Cory injured in the woods. And during that time Gilan and I took turns watching Willa and Cory. Willa woke up several times only to jerk around and think she's in enemy hands. Every time I would have to hold her down and the healer would put a sleeping mixture down her throat.

Cory's been the better of the two. He hasn't freaked out but he's only been semi-conscious enough to eat something. I look over at them and see that they're breathing is even. I lean back and relax and as I hear a moan I jerk awake. I realize with a start that I dozed off. For the past few days I haven't slept well from fear for Willa and Cory.

I jump out of my chair and go to Willa. Her arms start jerking this way and that. I grab her arms and hold them down. She managed to free one arm and she punched me in the face. I grunt and reach out for her arm. She keeps trying to hit me and I feel a warm trickle going over my lips. I smell the intense metallic smell of blood from my nose.

I realize my nose is probably broken and sigh. "Crowley!" I yell out. "Willa. It's ok. Your safe! It's me, your friend. Lili, remember?" Willa continued to struggle and grunts. "Please stop. Your with friends."

"Get away! I won't let you get to Lili!" I look at her confused. I unconsciously loosen my grip on her when I realize she thinks she's fighting the men who did this to her. She then grabs my arm and flips me over her and I yell out. She then twists my arm and I grunt. "Cory! I need help!" I look over at the tent entrance.

"Someone help! NOW!" At my yell I hear rustling outside. Suddenly the flaps open as Willa brings her arm back and hits my head. I slowly slump down and Willa continues to twist my arm. Her grip suddenly loosens and I slump to the ground. I look up and see a few Rangers holding Willa down. "Thank….you." I whisper.

I fall back down and just stay there as they get Willa to fall asleep again. "Welcome." Stuart said.

**XXX Gilan's POV XXX**

I walk into the Command tent to find four Rangers holding Willa down and Lili not in sight. "Where's Lili?" I ask them. Stuart looks at me then nods to Willa's other side. I walk over and see Lili on the ground looking dazed. I kneel beside her and see her slightly broken nose and bruised arms and chest. I help her up and take her outside.

I take her over to a bench and have her sit on it. "Anders, get me some water and cloths." I ask Anders as he walks by us. He nods and walks away then comes back after a little. I grab a cloth and dip it into the water. I then bring it to her face and mop up the blood.

"Wow. Willa did a number on Lili." Anders replied seeing Lili's bruised and bloodied face.

"Yes she did. Hopefully she recovers soon and we can find out who did that to her and Cory." I said. I look down at Lili and she looks at me wearily. "How you feeling, Lili?"

"Sore." She mumbled. I smile tiredly at her. "What about Willa?"

"They gave her more of the sleeping mixture." I replied. I reach behind me and set the cloth down. I then grab a clean cloth and hold it on her nose. "Hold that over your nose. It should stop bleeding in a little." She puts her hand over the cloth and I let go.

"What happened to her?" I hear a voice behind me ask. I jump up and turn around at the sudden appearance of Altaïr, he looks at Lilith concerned and then to me searching for an answer.

"Willa, she was thrashing and somehow was able to grab a hold of her arm and twist it." I explain. He kneels down next to her and takes a vial and dropper from his pouch and asks her to stick out her tongue. He drops a single drop of the liquid that was in the vial onto her tongue and she swallows it without question.

Her nose realigns and the bruises on her arms start to fade dramatically. "Better?" Altaïr asks. Lilith nods and rolls her bad arm, testing its ability, and seems satisfied with it. She then gets up and says,

"I should go check on Willa." Altaïr nods as she walks away.

I pull Altaïr to the side of camp and ask, "What was in that vial?" He takes it out and shows me.

"Medicine. Low doses can heal minor injuries, and take the whole vial, it can fix broken bones, bruised organs, torn muscles, and heal fatal wounds." I stare at him in shock, and at the strength of the medicine.

"So, why haven't you shared this, powerful, medicine?" I ask. He tucks it back into his pouch.

"We've been trying to perfect it. And we, with the recent attack on the Masyaf, are using it on our wounded for now." I nod, there was a lot of casualties at the Masyaf.

"Thank you," I say to him, "Thank you for helping my apprentice." He turns to walk back to where ever he came from.

"She's as much as mine as she is yours." And without waiting for me to respond, he runs into the woods and out of sight.

I go back to the tent where Lili is watching Willa. As I entered Lili turned to look at me with a face of worry before her gaze returned back to Willa, who groaned as she started to come to. Willa slowly sat up and shook the grogginess from her vision. Willa then starts throwing her arm around as if in self defense.

Lili was by her side in a second, completely forgetting that not to long ago Willa attacked her. "Willa. Willa, it's me, Lilith. You're safe now." She says trying to calm her. Lili grabs Willa's thrashing hand as she talks and Willa slowly stops jerking her arm.

She looks at Lili at first with confusion, then with happiness seeing she is okay. "Lilith!" She semi-shouts and pulls her into a hug. I walk up to my old apprentice's cot, and put a hand on Willa's shoulders,

"Welcome back. What happened to you guys?" I urge her gently, gesturing between her and Cory. Her gaze dims as she responds,

"Jake. Jake Sieve, happened."

**XXX**

**Heya! Our new bad guy, Jake Sieve, is based on an annoying classmate. (AM has returned temporarily to write some stuff in this chappie! Yayyyyyy! Love ya'll) Ya he's based on a crazy boy in our Geometry class. LOL! Inspiration at School. Who knew right? Well, Love ya! -RK+AM**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya! So the last chap was really long sorry about that. Am wrote the last part, so if you want to be mad at anyone be mad at her (JEE! THANKS!)! Ok, review. Love ya! -RK+AM (Hey I fixed RK’s computer! I put paper over the t key, which was missing, and it WORKS!-AM, Surprising right?-RK. And she thought it wouldn’t work.-AM. Just so you know we spelled the grand master’s name wrong. It should be Phillipe not Philippe. Ok? Ok, back to story!)**

**XXX Lili’s POV XXX**

“Jake. Jake Sieve, happened.” Willa said, laying back down with a pained sigh. We look at her confused by the name. We hear the flaps to the tent open and look behind to it. And we see Altaïr and another Assassin come in. As they get closer we see the dark look on Altaïr’s face.

“Do you know him, Mentor?” I asked.

“Yes. He was behind the attack on the Masyaf. We’ve been trying to find him. But it seems he has found us.” He said looking at us. We glance pointedly at the other Assassin. “Oh, this is Ethan. He was the one who found out that  _ Jake Sieve _ ,” he said the name with disgust, “was behind the attack.”

“Hello. Sieve has been a helper to the Templar’s for a while. He plans their attacks. He’s not their brightest agent but he’s a good strategist. One of their best sadly.” Ethan said.

I nod, remembering the man who I saw with Phillipe talking about attacking the Masyaf when I was still his slave. He always wanted to prove he was the best and even challenged Phillipe’s ideas from time to time. “I remember him. I never knew him personally but, I did see him from time to time at the camp.” I say, bitterness started its slow crawl into my voice.

Ethan snorted. “Well, I found out that the attack on Willa and Cory was meant to be for you, Lilith. They thought you would be patrolling but was surprised when they saw it was Willa beneath the hood.” I grit my teeth together at the news.

“Because of me Willa and Cory got injured badly and almost died! Maybe I should turn myself into them to keep anyone else from getting hurt. I can’t stand to see my new friends getting hurt.”

“NO!” Altaïr, Gilan, Willa, Cory and Reed all shouted at once. Ethan just stood there. My eyebrows rose at their yell. “You will not turn yourself in. We will stop them from hurting anyone but you will not turn yourself in.” Gilan said. I start biting my lips.

Maybe if I was able to sneak out, I could make a deal with them. He then squinted his eyes at me. “And you will be watched to make sure you don’t sneak out to make a deal with them.” My eyes widen in disbelief. “I had the same idea as you when I was an apprentice.” Gilan said.

“Really?” I asked disbelief etched my voice.

“Yeah, when Halt told me I couldn’t help him rid Araluen of the Outsider’s Cult. I did it anyway. But you will not get away with it. We will all be watching you.”

“I would never disobey you.” I said. Gilan looked at me with a  _ I-know-you _ look. “What?” Gilan just raises his eyebrow at me.

“Don’t try that. Willa did and she can tell you that it didn’t work. Or you could ask my first apprentice Daniel **(I’m doing another RA fic that’s about him. So, don’t worry you’ll learn who he is)** . He’s around here somewhere.” Gilan then opened the tent flap and looked around.

“He’s right. When I did he was mad. I only was able to do because he and the other Rangers were captured by Jacob, Morgarath’s son. Daniel I have no idea he was Gilan’s first apprentice.” Willa said. Right then Gilan came back in and another Ranger was following him.

“This is Daniel, my first apprentice.” Gilan gestured to the newcomer. He pushed his hood back. Messy brown hair, knowing blue eyes and a kind, small smile came through as the hood fell down. I was surprised to see that he was a young man, in his late twenties.

“Hello. Your Gilan’s new apprentice?” He stuck his hand out toward me and I shook it. He then leaned forward and stage whispered. “Between old apprentice and new, when Gilan says you won’t sneak out, he means it.” He then leaned back and I looked over at Gilan and saw he was smiling slightly. “I tried and failed. His person caught me before I was even to the cabin door.”

“That was in the last few months before you got your bronze oakleaf I believe.” Gilan said and Daniel nodded sadly. “Willa, why don’t you tell us what happened when you were ambushed.” Willa nodded and sat up and clutched her stomach. Gilan immediately went forward but she waved him away.

“I’m fine. Ok so here’s what happened…… **(flashback in Willa’s POV)**

_ We rode down the worn out path going on the normal patrol. But this time we were looking for someone who was trespassing. A Ranger had told us he saw something in the forest hiding. Crowley told me and Cory to go and look into it. As we walked our horses down the path Bella rumbled a warning that was more felt than heard. _

_ I patted Bella’s neck. “Good girl. Which way?” I whispered. She shook her head to the right. Beneath my hood my eyes searched the right side of the road. We rode by the spot Bella gestured to and I stopped. I pulled out an arrow and laid it on my bow and nocked it. “Who goes there?” The bushes in front of us rustled and a man stepped out of them. _

_ “Just me,  _ Jake Sieve _.” He said his name like we should know it. “Who are you? We were expecting Lilith to be patrolling.” I risked a quick glance at Cory and he looked shocked too. _

_ “I’m Willa. A King’s Ranger. Why are you looking for a person named Lilith?” I asked cautiously. _

_ “My Master……wants to chat with her. About how she ruined my plan on the attack on the Masyaf. We know she’s in there. Give her to me!” Jake then took a step forward and I whipped my bow up and pointed it at him. _

_ “You will not get Lili.” I said calmly. He then whistled and rustling went on all around us.  Suddenly Cory and I were surrounded by at least thirty men. They then charged at us and I started shooting desperately. One man got close and severed my bowstring. I throw my bow to the side and free my hands. I pull my knives out and start blocking their blows. _

_ I grunt as a man uses a power stroke on me and I almost fall off Bella. “Get away! I won’t let you get to Lili!” I shout out. Suddenly red hot pain flashes all over my body as men surround me and start cutting me from all sides. “Cory!” I look around and see him fighting a lot of men also. _

_ “A bit busy.” He replied. Bella suddenly goes onto her hind legs and strikes out with her forelegs. The men around me at the threat of the legs hitting them back away. I lean over Bella’s neck, breathing heavily. _

_ “Good girl.” I whispered. My eyes become heavy from the amount of blood I’ve lost. I look over and see Cory fighting off the last few attackers. He’s almost as cut up as me. He sags on Snicker’s neck semi-conscious. I slowly lose conscious and I see that our horses are taking us in different directions. _

**XXX**

**Bum, bum, BUM!! Well, now you know what happened to Willa. Yeah I could have done the battle scene better but I’m just not very good at battle scenes in general. So, yeah. And from now on I’ll be writing the fan fic by myself. The chaps will take a while but that’s because I don’t know much about A.C. Bye, sorry if chaps take a while! Review! Love ya! -RK**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya! Long time no update. Sorry about that. But I’ve been an emotional wreck with the whole breaking friendship\sad rebels episode\depression with family thing. Yeah, lot on my plate. And school is not helping that. Yeah, don’t hate me if chaps take a while. For two things: 1 probably because I’m an emotional wreck, 2 having trouble with figuring out A.C. (Assassin’s Creed) things. Like I said chaps ago, my '** **_friend'_ ** **was the expert. If you know things about A.C. then please tell me them, well more correctly for the time kinda after Altaïr became Mentor or whatever. Ok never mind then. Review! Love ya! -RK**

**XXX Lili’s POV XXX**

“You know the rest.” Willa finished.

“Wow.” I replied.

“Wow, indeed.” Reed said. We looked at each other.

“Since we know they want you are not allowed to go anywhere without either an Assassin or a Ranger with you.” Altaïr said. “But since I was going to have you go on a mission I’ll make an exception. Only if Reed or Xander goes with you.”

“Ok.” I look over at Reed and he nods. “What’s the mission?”

“Well, when I found out from Ethan that Jake was behind the attack I thought of sending you on a mission to capture him.”

“I hope you don’t plan on trying to get info out of him. When I was with the Templars he would be close mouthed when any Templar tried getting info out of him. He never gives in to threats or torture. You’ll be hard pressed getting him to talk.”

“We have our ways.” Altaïr said. “You’ll need to head to the Templar’s fortress, Fort Frosthill. Its over by Castle Macindaw in Norgate. I’ll leave the plan of getting in and grabbing Jake to you two. Since of course you’ll see the layout of the Fort.” I nodded.

“When should we leave?”

“It’s almost dark, so tomorrow at dawn. Go pack.” I quickly hugged Willa before leaving the tent. As I exited Luna entered and I laughed softly. Since we found Willa hurt Luna wouldn’t leave Willa’s side for more than a few minutes. I made my way over to my tent and grabbed my pack. I then put extra clothing in, a map, my north seeker and some rations.

Once I finished I went over to where Gilan, Will and Halt were sitting eating dinner. I grabbed a bowl and then sat down by them. We ate in companionable silence. “How’s Willa doing?” I asked.

“Healer said after a couple days rest she’ll be back on her feet. While you were packing Cory woke up.” Gilan said smiling. “He’ll be good in a few days. So, by the time you return they’ll be on their feet again.”

“That’s good.” Will pulled the coffee pot from the flames and poured us coffee. We all then put honey in it.

“I’ll never get why you put honey in your coffee.” We turned and saw Crowley behind us. “You pass that bad habit to your apprentices, and then they pass it on to their own apprentices.” Crowley shook his head as he sat down next to Halt.

“Better than putting milk in coffee.” Halt replied making a face. Crowley shook his head.

“At least Leander doesn’t pass his habit onto his apprentice.”

“You sure?” Halt then jerked his head to the side and we all looked. A Ranger, Leander most likely was pouring milk into his coffee and his apprentice, Josh I realized, was doing it too. I tried not laughing at Crowley’s face but couldn’t. The laugh burst from my mouth and Gilan and Will joined in. Crowley looked between us.

“Laugh all you want. That’s just weird.” Crowley then drank his own coffee. I finished my coffee and then shook the dregs into the fire.

“I’m turning in. Got a big day tomorrow.”

“Good night.” They replied as I got up and headed over to my tent.

**XXX**

As the sun’s rays streaked the sky I mounted Anna and Reed was a second behind me. It’s been three days since we left camp. Sometime today we should see Fort Frosthill. We set our pace to the Ranger’s Forced March and we continued on. As we crested a hill at noon I saw a fort in the distance. We went down the crest and rode our horses into the forest.

I dropped from the saddle and looked at my map. “Let’s get a closer look. There’s a special mark on the Fort that gave it its name of Frosthill.” We then crept toward the fortress. When we were close enough we could see the details of the fort that gave it its name. It’s gray walls that sparkled slightly and on the top of the gate snowflake and frost design went around the frame.

“Yup. Thats Fort Frosthill alright.” I whispered.   
“No really. I thought is ws Castle Araluen.” Reed replied and I rolled my eyes at him. “How are you planning on getting in and getting Sieve before they realize your in there?”

“I’ll figure it out. But I’ll try doing it tonight so that we don’t risk getting caught.” I replied. “Why don’t you go back into the trees and relax. When I come up with a plan I’ll go back and tell ya.” Reed hesitates a little before nodding. He then sneaks back to camp. I watch the guards as they make their patrols and the people bustling about.

As I watch the Fort a plan slowly forms in my mind. I go through and see if there's any weakness in the plan. I then go back to Reed and tell him my plan.

**XXX**

**Well, how’d ya think of the chap without the help of you know who? Is it good? Please tell me.  Review please with anything. Whether its constructive criticisms or just saying if you liked it or not or saying nothing is wrong in it. Love ya! -RK**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya! I’d like to give a shout out to Fantasy OH YEA. They reviewed this story and said they love this story. I am touched by this. Your the first person to truly say they love this story I’m writing. So thank you very much Fantasy OH YEA. And sorry I have no clue if your a girl or boy. Also when I do shout outs to people and I don’t know if they’re girl or boy I’ll put they. Or I’ll try guessing by Username. If I get you wrong tell me. Ok review! Love ya! -RK**

**XXX**

I crept back to the crest as the sun became hidden by the trees. I look up at the tower and can see Jake Sieve’s outline. The intel we got on him said his room was near the top of the front right tower. I look up and see a guard at the top patrolling. Even from here I could see he was alert and checking everywhere for a possible intruder.

Probably because he watches Jake’s rooms he has to be sharp and careful. I pull out my bow and draw an arrow from my quiver as quiet as I could. I then nock it and look at my target. I then release and kept the bow up after. The arrow streaked away and soon became lost to sight. I then realize after a few that I missed. I nocked another arrow and aimed.

I  was tempted to release but remembered Gilan’s lesson.  _ Never rush. Rushing a shot makes sure you make a mistake. Like my friend Will, when he was an apprentice he rushed a shot at a Wargal coming at him twice and missed. Never rush a shot. _ I take a deep breath and calm my racing heart. I then make sure everything is perfect before shooting the arrow.

The guard fell to the ground and I waited. No one sounded the alarm and I made my way to the tower where I saw Sieve. I then sneak across the clearing and head to the tower. I look up and rub my hands together. I then make my slow way up the tower. As I reached the sill of Sieve’s office I grab the ledge and pull myself up so that my eyes appear above and I look around.

Empty.  _ Gorlag’s beard! He left. Ugh. _ I thought to myself. I hit my head against my hands. I climbed through the window and crouched down and looked around. I head to the door and I slowly open the door and look around. I sneak around the fort and look around for Sieve. In the distance I hear a raised voice. I follow the voice and make it to an open door and look in.

“You will become Grand Master Philippe’s slave.” I look and see a guard that was probably the captain talking to a starved girl. “He’s been needing one since his first one, Lilith, escaped. He had another one but they died.” He laughed maniacally. “He will make sure you break.” He then walked away laughing again. I scowled as he went to the door opposite me.

I crept through the door and the guard in the room stiffened before turning to look at me. “Surrender.” He growled toward me. He came toward me, and I pulled my bow out and nocked an arrow. I then shot at the guard. He slumped to the ground as the arrow buried itself in his chest. I then went over to the girl.

“Do you know where I can find Sieve?” I asked as I used my lockpick to open the cell. The girl was the only one in the cell.

“He’s probably in his room.” The girl said, her voice quiet but cracking. I nodded and finished opening the cell. The door creaked open and I put away my lockpick and stiletto knife. I went over to the guard and pulled my arrow out.  _ Without the arrow they won’t know who or what killed him. I’ll throw this out a window. _

“Can you climb?” The girl looked at me confused. “I need you to climb down the fort walls and head southeast to where my companion is.”

“I can climb.” She replied.

“Good, once at the camp tell him Lilith sent you there to be safe.” The girl nodded then her face clouded as she thought about something.

“You were Philippe’s slave before.” I nodded hesitantly. “I’m here because of you!” She whispered yell.

“I know. But I didn’t know he kidnapped anyone until I came in here. And I’m rescuing you from his cruelty.” The girl was scowling slightly but she nodded. I waved her forward and we head out the opposite door and headed down a hall. We made it to a window and I opened the shutters and threw the arrow out before looking at the girl. “Where’s Sieve’s office?”

“Continue down this hall. Once you get to a fork in it with three different ways, go down the right hall. Then keep going until you reach the end of the hall. You’ll have two options. The right leads to the guard house where the backup garrison is. The left leads you to a tower entrance. Follow the stairs until you get to the seventh floor. That’s his office.”

I nod understanding. “Get going.” She climbed out the window and made her way down. Once she got to the ground I closed the window and followed her instructions. I finally made it to the hallway with the two options and I looked down both ways. Both doors look the same, and I thought about what she said.

The right was the guard barracks and I headed left. I opened the the door and ran up the stairs not making a sound. I made it to the seventh landing and saw a guard in front of the door who looked at me shocked. He growled and started toward me. I bent my hands back and both hidden blades came out. I run toward him and pushed the right blade in his chest.

The guard starts slumping down as he slowly goes. I back away and he falls to the ground with a thud. I go to the door and open it slowly. Once the door is open I look around and see Sieve by the window. I creep toward him and he turns and look at me. “You’ve come at last.”

“You were expecting me? I’m flattered.” Sieve stepped away from the window.

“I expected you to come here.”

“Well, I’m not staying. And neither will you.” I went over to him and grappled with him. We wrestle and Sieve manages to push me to the ground. He held me down and I managed to get an arm free. I reach into a pocket and pull my striker out. Sieve grabbed his dagger and pushed it near my neck.

“I could kill you but Philippe wants you alive.” He pushed the dagger on my shoulder and dragged it down. I gasped and then clenched my teeth together until they hurt. He then brought it up again and made another cut. I raised my hand with the striker and hit him on the head.  His eyes crossed but he started bringing the dagger down again.

I raised my hand again and hit him with all my striker. He slumped down and I tried to move away. I was to slow and the dagger was pushed into my stomach by Sieve’s unconscious body as he slumped over me. I gasped as red hot pain shot through my body. I push Sieve off me and then turn on my side. I push myself up.

Blood welled up and came out. Blood started pouring out and I grabbed my cloak and ripped a strip off. I then tried it around the stab wound. I got up and grabbed Sieves’ arm and pulled him up. I pulled his arm around my shoulders and I stumbled out of the office. I stumble down the stairs and down the hall.

I got to the window where I had the girl climb down and I looked out.  _ This is going to be hard, _ I thought. I looked around and saw coils of rope being hidden by a door. I pushed the door open and I grabbed the ropes. I tied one end to Sieve’s waist and I got him out the window. I held the rope as he swayed slightly from the rope.

I slowly let the rope down and I soon feel the weight gone and I look out. Sieve lays on the ground and I tie the rope securely to a column and I go to the window. I grab the rope and I climb out. I make my way down the rope and grind my teeth at every sharp pain. I finally make it to ground level I start breathing heavily.

I grab Sieve and untied the rope and then half dragged, half stumbled away from the fort. One arm held Sieve up, the other gripped my stomach, trying to stop the blood from coming out. I stumbled to the camp were Reed and the girl were, almost collapsing to the ground multiple times. I break though the foliage and look up to see Reed pacing.   
Both Reed and the girl look at me. Sieve fell from my grasp, I swayed on my feet and Reed looked at me concerned. I start to fall to the ground and Reed sees the makeshift bandage. As I fall to the ground I hear a shout. “Lili!” As I hit the ground I see Reed running before my vision goes black.

**XXX**

**OMG! Will Lili be ok? Or will she be crippled? Also, don’t hate me but, this story will be on hold for a while. Ok? Ok, don’t hate me. Review please. Love ya! -RK**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heya! I’M BACK!! Ok, well, it still will take a while since I’m almost finished the Padawan story. So ya. Maybe it’ll take 1 or 2 weeks before it’s finished. I’m hoping to finish it next week. And then there's The Thief Ranger I’m writing, but that’ll be easier since they’re both Ranger’s Apprentice fanfics. So, ya. Review! Love ya! -RK**

**XXX Reed’s POV XXX**

“Lili!” I run over to Lili as she falls to the ground. The girl follows and I arrive at Lili’s side. I grab Sieve’s arm and pulled him away from her. I turned Lili onto her back and saw the cuts and stab wounds. One of the cuts was over a previous scar. “Get me a cloth and hot water. We need to clean her wounds.”

“Ok.” The girl said and she walked away. I cut Lili’s already torn tunic and pulled it gently off. Amazingly the wrap around her chest wasn’t ripped. I ripped off a clean part and stuck it on a cut. “Here.” The girl kneeled on the opposite side and pulled a cloth out and pressed it against one of the wounds. Lili moaned as the water worked its way into the cut.

“Thanks. Press harder.” I said. She nodded and rewet her cloth before pressing down again on the wound. Once I was confident it was as clean as we could get it, I grabbed some clean bandages and slowly wrapped the wounds. After I got the wound covered I had the girl go to Lili’s bag and grab a new shirt.

She then came back and carefully got Lili into the new shirt. While she did that, I tied Sieve up to a tree. I came back to her and saw that she spread a blanket over Lili. Ana came up and nudged Lili’s face. I went over to Ana and gently pulled her back. “Come on girl. Lili needs to rest.” After a little I was finally able to get Ana to move away.

I turned back to the girl as she sat by the small fire that was made to heat up the water. “I never got your name. I’m Reed.”

“Mary.” She said simply.

“Once we get back to the others I’ll help you find somewhere safe to live.” Mary nodded thanks and looked back into the flames.

“When do we head out?”

“Dawn. But we won’t be able to go very fast. I don’t want to risk Lili’s bandages getting loose and the wounds start bleeding again.” She nodded understanding. “You don’t talk much, do you?”

“Only when I have something I need to say.” She said simply.

“Hungry?” She nodded and I put a pan on the fire and started making a meal.

**XXX**

I rolled up the blanket that covered Lili and put it away in our pack. Once the last things were put away I waved Mary over to me. “Help me get her into the saddle.” She nodded and we both grabbed an arm and gently pulled up Lili. We then walked over to Ana and I gently put her on the saddle. I went to the other side and pulled her gently across so that she laid across the saddle.

I then went over to Sieve and picked him up. I then went over to my horse and slung him over the pommel. I then swung up and went over to Ana as Mary swung onto the horse we found. I grabbed Ana’s reigns and knotted them before slinging them over her neck. Mary walked her horse over to us and I nodded my head.

I turned my horse around until we faced south-southeast. Ana followed to the side obediently and Mary hurried to catch up. After a few hours I heard Mary take a breath. “How long until we get to your companions?” She asked.

“It took us a few days and that was at a forced march pace. At this pace, maybe a week.” She sighed but nodded philosophically. We continued on in our silence back to camp. We continued on our way periodically looking over at Lili and Mary. Lili occasionally moaned and whenever she started to slip down, Mary gently tugged her back up.

**XXX Week Later XXX**

Days went by as we made our slow way back to camp. A week has gone by and I figured we should see camp any day now. During the days as we made our slow progress we had stopped to clean Lili’s wounds. She’s gotten better to where she can sit on her saddle. Occasionally she would start swaying and I’d go up to her and gently push her forward.

She would take the hint and lean on Ana’s neck. Occasionally Sieve would rouse and start moving around. He would try to raise from his dangling position on my pommel, but I would smack his head hard. He would grunt and fall back down onto the pommel.

The journey has been rough but at least we haven’t come across bandits or brigands. We cantered along quietly, the silence pierced occasionally by the thud of the horses hooves. I heard a rustling to the side of the road. I made a signal and everyone’s horses stopped.

I looked around and saw the bushes rustling. I swing down from Bounty’s saddle and I unsheathe my hidden blade. I walk toward the bushes and start separating the branches. Suddenly a blade came out of the bushes and I stepped back. Templar’s came out of hiding and came at me. I rush back to Lili and pull her Saxe out and I pull out my own sword.

I start blocking their attacks and they try to surround me. I slash at them and they force me to back up. I push my blade forward and it slices through the man’s studded vest and chainmail. I turn and slash at another man. I turned back and looked at Mary and Lili and I see that Lili has her throwing knife out. I turn back to the men.

I hear hear a strangled cry and look to the side. A Templar falls to the ground with a throwing knife in his side. I swing my sword at the Templar’s and two more fall down and I hear a gasp behind me. I finish the Templar in front of me and I turn to see a Templar pulling his blade from Lili’s stomach.

I run to him just as he stabs Mary through the chest and she falls to the ground. I push my sword through him and I hear him gasp as blood wells up in his mouth. I turn to Mary and see her eyes cloud. I kneel beside her, “Where some cloth so I can bind this?” She weakly shakes her head at me.

“Nothing…….can be done…..for me.*Coughing, blood spurts from her mouth* Save…….Lili.*More coughing*” Her head falls to the side and she stops breathing. I stand up and go to Lili’s side. I push her up and blood pours from the stab wound. The sword ripped through her previous stab wound and made it bigger.

I ripped some cloth from the Templar’s undershirt and I tied it tightly around Lili’s stomach. “Hold on tight. We’re almost back to camp.” I got a bit of rope and tied her hands to the reigns and ran back to my own horse. I clapped my heels into Bounty’s side and we galloped off with Ana a second behind. Occasionally I heard Lili groan aloud and I cringe.

Everytime I hear it I want to slow down but I knew that could be a death sentence for her. I try ignoring it and continue on our way to camp. After a while I see the trail into camp and turn our horses in that direction. We race into the trail and make our way to the camp. We past a couple Rangers on foot who jumped back when they saw us coming.

Sieve started falling and I hauled him back up onto the pommel. I raced into the clearing and headed to the healer's tent. Rangers and Assassins alike all dodged out of the way. I heard some stop mid question as they presumably saw Lili barely holding onto her horse. I stopped in front of the tent and I swung down. I went to Ana and pulled the tie loose.

Lili swayed and then fell to the side and I caught her. I then hurried into the tent. “I need help!”

**XXX**

**Dun, dun, DUN! What will happen? Will she be ok? Or will she be done for? Or will she be crippled? Or captured somehow? Ok, I think they get it RK. Many possibilities that could happen. But that last one you said. Do explain please-AN. Well, AN and readers the Templar’s could have followed them and plan an attack on the camp to kidnap Lili. Ok? Ok. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heya! I’M BACK!!! Sorry it took so long to update again. I didn’t anticipate it to take so long to finish the Found a New Padawan series. Sorry again. I still luv ya. Don’t be mad. I finally finished it though! And AM and me talked again! Do you think we should be besties again? I had a good time talking with her again but I want your opinion. Review please! Luv ya! -RK**

**XXX Reed’s POV XXX**

I pulled Lili’s arm around my shoulders and I gripped her waist tightly as she started to slip to the ground. A few Rangers came to my aid as they saw what was happening. One went to Bounty and pulled Sieve from the saddle. Josh and Willa(despite her still healing injuries) were helping me get Lili into the Healer’s tent.

Stuart and other Ranger help open the tent flaps so we could enter. I entered the tent and walked over to the closest cot and gently laid her down. She hisses in pain and I saw one of the Rangers going to get the healer. Suddenly the flaps get jerked open and Gilan comes in with fear in his eyes. He rushes to Lili’s side and crouches down and grab her hand.

He then looked over at me. “What happened?” He asked, a slow growl seemed to come in his voice. I took a small step back. Even though I was an Assassin, anyone would and should be nervous and cautious around an angry or upset Ranger.

I took a deep breath before answering. “First she got hurt by Sieve when she was getting him. Then when coming back we got ambushed by Templar’s who managed to stab her and killed the girl she saved also.” Gilan clenched his jaw closed again right as the flaps opened again and Altaïr entered also looking mad.

I swallowed nervously at the murderous look on his face. “Who….did….this?” He demanded. He kneeled beside her side and looked at me expectantly.   
“First Sieve stabbed her then when we were just getting to the entrance to the clearing we were attacked by Templars. She was almost healed by then but one of them stabbed her and opened her previous wound and making it bigger. That same one also killed the girl that Lili saved from Sieve’s clutches.” I explained again, shorter this time.

A healer came by and then started looking over her wounds. He looked very upset and we began to worry more. “What is it?” Altaïr asked. “Can we use our medicine?” The healer looked at us saddened and with pity.

“The wound is very deep and long. She’s lost to much blood for us to use the medicine. The wound also reaches very close to the bottom of her lungs. It just missed some organs. It’s too early to tell, but it also looks like an infection is starting.” He said.

“And….that means what?” I asked, dread encompassing me.

“It means she….might not live.” He said finally after a moment. “I’ll leave you to talk to her. You can try calming her about the reality.” The healer then left the tent. Gilan gripped Lili’s arm before standing up abruptly.

“I’ll go tell her friends this.” Gilan than strode toward the tent flaps. Altaïr continued to look at her with pity. He then looked up at me.

“Looks like Phillipe is going to be safer since he’s killed Lili.” He said at length.

“He hasn’t one yet. Lili is still alive. There’s a chance she could make it.” I said.

“Yeah, chance. She has A chance. I wouldn’t get my hopes up.” With that he got up and left. I kneeled down and grabbed her hand.

“The others might have given up, but I won’t. Your a fighter. So  _ fight _ , defeat this infection and wound. Show everyone it takes more than this to take you down.” I gave her hand a squeeze when I finished. Her eyes fluttered open but immediately closed again. She then muttered something and I bent my head closer. “What?”

“I’ll…..need…..help.” She managed again before drifting off again. Willa, Cory and Josh then entered and walked over to us. She started twisting and turning in the cot and I looked at her with concern.

“Get the healer.” I said and heard Josh leaving. Soon he entered again with the healer behind him. The healer immediately started checking things before slipping something down her throat. She then slowly started to calm down and I looked over at him.

“The infection has started.” He said simply and dread fully encompassed me at his words. I slowly walked out of the room and heard Willa and the healer talking. I then heard her start crying right as I opened the flap and stepped outside. People looked up at me when  I exited then looked down.

From my expression they could tell it wasn’t good. I walked over to a bench and sat down with an audible  _ Plop! _ Soon someone came by and sat with me. I looked over and saw that it was Gilan. “There has to be a way to save her. She’s the only hope of stopping Phillipe.” Gilan looked away before looking at me.

“There might be a way to help her.” Gilan said slowly and I looked at him expectantly. There’s a healer about two days away from here. He might be able to save her.” I looked at him with disbelief written on my face.

“That….can’t be. Our own healer said it’s not possible that she’ll survive.” I said finally.

“The healer I’m talking about, he does some incredible things. He might be the answer to this problem.” He replied. He then waved Will over and he sat down by us. “Will, do you agree that Malcolm can basically heal anyone?”

“I’ve seen him heal lots of things. Like a poison that's not common, a poison that has a similar symptoms as another so they have two antidotes that do the opposite of each other if you give the person the wrong one, and he healed this giant of a man named Trobor that had deep wounds. He lives to this day.”

Will then smiled fondly at something. I raised my eyebrow at him. “He was the one who gave me Ebony and he is as loyal as can be.” Ebony walked, well looked like skipping, her way over to Will when she heard her name.

“So, he can really save people?” I asked.

“Yup. He’s our best bet to save Lili.” Will said grimly. I looked between them and saw the same serious look. “Let’s go talk to Crowley and Altaïr.” We then got up and made our way to the Command tent.

**XXX**

**Heya! Long time no update!! Am I right or what? Ok, well here it is the next chap finally. Whoo*wipes brow* that took a while to do. Well, hopefully I’ll update faster, well as fast as one can doing two fanfics. Review please! Luv ya! -RK**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heya! Will Crowley and Altaïr agree to their plan? Or will they say no? Well you’ll find out soon. Review! Luv ya! -RK :)**

**XXX Gilan’s POV XXX**

We look between Crowley and Altaïr, waiting for their answer. They looked at each other again as they considered our thoughts. I looked over at Reed and saw that he was fidgeting slightly. I set a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me startled. Guess he didn’t realize he was fidgeting slightly.

I look back at Crowley and he gave a slight nod. “I believe this is a good idea. Lili already has a slim chance of survival. We’ll find a way to slow Lili’s system down to give you enough time to get back with Malcolm. This might be our only chance at saving Lili.” Crowley said. We looked at Altaïr and waited for his answer.

“I agree. Go get this miracle healer and bring him back here.” We nodded and then left the tent and headed our separate ways to pack for the trip. I grab a bag and put water skins and some dried beef and nuts. As I turned to go Halt walks up next to me.

“What is it, Halt?” We continue walking over to Blaze.

“Be careful. Will did a trip like this when I was hurt badly to. Should you really have three people going?” Halt asked.

“Well, Will should because Malcolm knows him and Ebony too because she’ll be able to find his track in the woods where he lives. I need to come to also help get Malcolm to come help. I don’t know about Reed though. Perhaps he should stay here and give Lili company should she wake up.” I tell him.

“I’ll talk to Reed then. Make sure nothing bad happens to Will or yourself. And….don’t do anything stupid.” Halt said. I nodded and continued putting the bag onto Blaze’s saddle. Halt then left in search of Reed and I grabbed Blaze’s reigns and led her over to Will.

“Ready?” I swung up onto the saddle and looked over at Will as he also got onto Tug’s saddle.

“Ready. What about Reed?” He asked.

“Halt thinks he should stay behind and watch over Lili.” Will nodded and we started forward before stopping. I look over at him as he lets out a whistle. “What is it?” I ask. Two horses started toward us and as they come closer I recognize them as Ana and Bounty.

“We should switch horses while on the trip. And we’ll need an extra one for Malcolm to ride also.” As he explained he leaned over and tied their reigns and threw them over their necks. “Since Reed isn’t coming he probably sent Bounty over here.” He then started toward the trail and I followed him out the camp. “Now let's go.”

**XXX Two Days Later XXX**

We ride over a ridge and we see Castle Macindaw. “Where to now?” I asked Will.

“To Grimsdell Forest.” He then turns Bounty’s head toward the west and I followed him as we made our way to a thick, grom forest.

“I guess this is Grimsdell Forest?” Will nodded. “Now I know why it’s called Grimsdell.” I laughed slightly and Will chuckled too. Will then made a gesture to Ebony and she went ahead and sniffed out the trail and we were on our way again. Soon we enter a clearing with different people with different disabilities roaming.

I start in surprise and a giant man started toward us. “Will Trea’y!” My eyes widen as the giant gives Will a bear hug when he dismounted.

“Hi…..Trobar.” Will managed to croak. “Where’s…...Malcolm?” Trobar set Will down and he settled his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. I dismounted and looked on at Will with amusement.

“Insi’e.” He gestured over to a cottage and we entered. When we entered no one was in the kitchen. We heard cloth rustling in another room and suddenly a door opened. A small man with wispy white hair, wearing a monk like habit walked in.

“Will.” He said fondly. He then hugged Will before stepping back. “Who’s this?” He looked over at me.

“This is Gilan. We need your help. Our friend, his apprentice, needs medical help. She’s badly wounded and an infection.” Will said. Malcolm looks between us.

“Please.” I said. Malcolm nodded and started packing supplies.

“I’ll help you. I can’t leave anyone to die without trying to help them.” We then head over to the horses and I lead Malcolm to Ana. I whisper her code phrase and help Malcolm up into the saddle.

“Hold on. We’re going to go a bit fast.” Malcolm nodded and I go to Blaze and mount up. We then made our slow way out of Grimsdell Forest. Once we exited the forest we set the horses to a fast canter. The kilometers go by at our canter and soon the sun starts setting in the west. “We’ll stop for the night here.”

I swing down from Ana’s saddle and walk over to Blaze. I grab Malcolm’s arm and help him down. I grab an extra cloak and hand it to Malcolm.  “Here. You can use this to sleep in.” Malcolm took the cloak from my outstretched hand and swung it around his shoulders.

**XXX**

The sun is slowly setting again and the forest with our camp comes into sight. I want to set Blaze to a gallop but I restrain myself and continue at the steady canter. Soon enough we arrived at the trail entrance and we go down the path. We soon enter the camp and we head over to the healer's tent. Once there I swing down and head over to Bounty and help Malcolm down.

I then lead him to the tent and hold open the flaps. I follow him in and lead him to where Lili’s laying unconscious. “I suggest you wait outside.” I nod and head out and wait to hear Malcolm’s report.

**XXX**

**Ok so another chap done! Will Malcolm be able to save Lili? Or will she be killed? You’ll find out soon. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	20. Chapter 20

**XXX Gilan’s POV XXX**

I pace in front of the tent. I’m too nervous to sit still. I look down at the grass and dirt. I look to my right slightly and see another set of feet. “Daniel.” I looked up and saw him smiling.

“I know your worried about Lili.” He said. He put his hands on my shoulders. “Don’t worry. From what I’ve seen of her, she’ll fight that infection to live another day. Have faith.” He smiles again and pats my shoulder. Reed then comes over and I can see the circles under his eyes. He’s probably most upset because he couldn’t protect her.

“I know. But that doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to worry. And Reed, it’ll be ok.” Daniel and Reed nodded and we continued pacing in silence. I look at Reed again and saw that he looked a little better but was still worried nevertheless. I pat his shoulder reassuringly. “It’ll be ok.”

I hear a tent's flap open and I looked around. Malcolm was coming out of the tent and he looked around. When he saw us he came over and stopped in front of us. “Well, will she be ok?” I asked.

“She’s stable. I’ve identified the infections and made an antidote-”

“Wait. Infections? She had more than one?” I asked worried.

“Yes. But I was able to make an antidote to heal her. She’s on the mend and will be fine. You can go in and see her.” I smiled in relief and we went into the tent. I saw Lili on a cot and immediately went over to her. I kneeled down and grabbed her hand. Reed went to her other side and kneeled down also. Daniel stood behind me and gripped my shoulder.

Malcolm came to the foot of Lili’s cot. “You can try talking to her.” I reached a hand out to her shoulder and gave a gently shake. She stirred slightly but remained unconscious. I gave another small shake and her eyes fluttered open.

“Lili?” She opened her eyes all the way and looked at us. “How you feeling?” She gently squeezed my hand and looked between all our faces.

“Like…..both Ranger horses and Battlehorses ran over me.” She answered. “And I don’t feel all that well.”

“That’s to be expected because your body is healing from multiple infections. You just rest and you’ll be up in no time.” Malcolm said. I nodded agreement and gave her hand a squeeze.

“You’ll be fine.” She laid her head back and closed her eyes. Suddenly she started jerking around. She yelled out and started screaming in pain. I grabbed her arm and held it down. Reed grabbed her other hand and Daniel grabbed one of her ankles. He suddenly grunted and I turned to see Lili pull her foot back from his stomach.

Malcolm left and came back with another Ranger who held down her other ankle. We held her down with all our strength while Malcolm poured something down her mouth. She swallowed and slowly she stopped jerking around and her breathing became even. “Do you think she’s strong enough to take the Assassin’s healing potion?”

Malcolm tapped his chin thoughtfully as he thought about it. “It seems she has a new infection that I know nothing about. I think the next time she wakes up you should try giving it to her. It’s a risk, but its a risk we should try. This new infection could well be a death sentence for her.” He said. Reed nodded and left the tent presumably to find Altaïr.

An hour went by and Lili started stirring again. Reed, Daniel, Stuart, and I all grabbed one of her arms or legs and held her down. Altaïr came over to where Lili’s head was and leaned over slightly. He pulled a small bottle out and uncorked it. He then reach down to Lili’s mouth and tried opening it.

She grunted and clenched her mouth shut tight. “How...are you...going to….get….her…..to drink...it?” I asked as she jerked around with all her might, which was a lot considering her condition.

“Try pinching her nose. We had to do that for Halt when he was poisoned and it worked.” Malcolm said. I nodded and he reached over and pinched her nose shut. She kept her mouth closed but finally opened it to breath. Once opened, Altaïr put the bottle to her lips and poured the contents in.

He then dropped the bottle and clenched her mouth shut so she would swallow. After trying to spit it out for little she finally swallowed the liquid. She jerked around more but slowly stopped. Her head shook from side to side and her body healed itself. Her wounds healed, granted a few left scars and her body cooled down.

The fever from the infection went away as the infection was healed. Soon she was resting and we stood up and left the tent. “We’re lucky she didn’t react badly to the medicine.” I finally said. Daniel and Reed both nodded and I looked over at Altaïr. He was tapping his chin and was looking in the distance as if in deep thought.

“Yes, lucky. I’ve been thinking. For Lili’s safety, she should stay at the Masyaf for a month. The Templar’s wouldn’t think she’d be there. After a month they should assume she’s no longer here then she’ll come back.” I looked away in thought and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked into Daniel’s eyes and he nodded slightly.

“I agree.” Altaïr started to turn away but I stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder. “Make sure she comes back safe.” I said and he nodded. He then went to the Command Tent and went inside to discuss this with Crowley and Halt most likely. “Hopefully we didn’t make a bad decision.”

I looked over at Daniel before looking at Reed. “I hope so too.” Daniel said and Reed stayed silent.

**XXX**

**Heya! Sorry it took a while to update. I had a lot going on during this last week so I couldn’t write as much as I’d like to. But don’t worry I still luv ya and luckily I’ll soon be on summer break. WOOHOO!!!! I’ll be able to write more! Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heya! Another chap done! BOOYAH! Also, this story will probably be over soon like maybe this chap. And, don’t worry, there will be a sequel for it to continue the story. It’s just I’m having trouble writing this so I’m going to end it soon and write other fan fics. But don’t worry it will be continued, later on once I’ve gotten back into its groove. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

**XXX Lili’s POV XXX**

I blinked my eyes to clear them and I look around. Gilan and Reed sat to my side and I start sitting up. I must have made a sound because they were both up and to my side in an instant. Gilan helped me up to a sitting position. Gilan then reaches back and grabs a water skin and handed it to me.

I took a sip before looking at them. They looked anxious for some reason. “Why do are you looking anxious?” I asked them.

“Your…...going with Reed and Altaïr back to the Masyaf either today or tomorrow.” Gilan said.

“For….how long?” I finally managed to ask.

“Just for a month. Then you can come back here and defeat some Templars.” Gilan said.

“And don’t worry, Altaïr and I will be there to help you whenever you have a question.” Reed said and I nodded. “Once your able to move and ride, we’ll leave for the Masyaf.” I nodded.

**XXX**

I rode beside Reed as we made our way to the Masyaf, we’ve been riding at a slow pace for five days. We’re only a few hours away from it and Reed will show me where I’ll be sleeping. Altaïr said after I got settled into the fortress, I’ll start practicing with him and the other Assassin’s my age. We finally arrive at the Masyaf and I follow Reed to where they put their horses.

After we dealt with our horses, I grabbed my small bag and followed Reed into the fortress. He led me to the Assassin’s quarters and led me to a bed. Around the bed was a sheet that gave me some privacy. “Who put this up?” I asked Reed.

“The Assassin’s did. They heard you were coming and they wanted to make sure you were comfortable.” Reed said.

“That’s very nice of them.” I said as put away my few items. I look around at the Assassin’s here and notice one coming over. “Who’s that?”

“Leo. He’s…….very traditional for the ways of being an Assassin.” Right then Leo came up to us.

“No girl can be an Assassin. Only men.” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Why’s that? The same was said for Rangers and I’m also a Ranger. In fact one of their top Rangers, is a girl.” I said.

“Well, being an Assassin is meant for men only. Rangers are pathetic.” Leo said. I clenched my hands into fists and started taking a step forward. Only to stop when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

“Really Leo? You think being an Assassin is men’s work? Well, my wife is an Assassin. And Rangers aren’t pathetic. They’re strong AND they’re helping us defeat the Templars.” Leo’s face visibly paled and I looked behind me to see Altaïr with his hand on my shoulder. “I’ll let you off the hook this time. But if you insult with Lili OR the Rangers, you’ll be in for some hard times.”

At that Leo, was off, scampering between the few Assassin’s here, looking like a scolded dog. “Thanks.” I said.

“Your welcome. Around here, we stand up for one another. Why don’t you and Reed go train with the others. It’s only early afternoon.” I nodded and Reed led me to the training area. I unsling my bow and face a target. Reed follows suite and we start shooting arrows. Once we exhaust our arrows, we go to the target to see our results.

“Looks like your close to Ranger skill.” I replied. Almost all his arrows are in the first ring with a couple in the center. We pull our arrows out and walk back to the line. We do this for awhile until on our way back to the line again Jace and Xander come up to us.

“Want to practice with your hidden blades?” Xander asked. I nodded and cracked my fingers and rolled my wrists. Xander pushes one fist against his flat hand and his eyes widen and he bit his bottom lip. We heard the blade hissing out.

“Stabbed your hand with the blade, didn’t you?” I asked and he nodded slightly before walking away. I looked over to Jace and Reed and saw that they were barely holding in their laughter. Once Xander was out of range they started laughing. “Has he done that before?” I asked.

“No.” Reed answered when he stopped laughing. He started laughing again and I joined in.

**XXX**

It’s been three and a half weeks since I’ve came and all the Assassins have practically accepted me into their ranks. Soon, it’ll be time for me to go back to the Rangers with a group of Assassins back to camp. I pack away my few things and go outside. Reed soon comes up to me and pats my shoulder.

“Excited to get back to the Rangers?” Reed asked.

“Yeah. I miss Gilan and Willa. They’re like my family.” I said.

“That’s like me. The Assassins are my family.” I nod and we hear Altaïr calling out saying it was time for us to leave. I grabbed my bag and headed over to Ana. I saddle Ana and then tie my bag to it. I swing up into my saddle and lead her out to the front where Altaïr is already waiting on his horse for the others.

Once everyone was there we started for the camp by Castle Araluen. We started on the trail and slowly made it onto the main highway to Castle Araluen. We slowly go down the highway and trees slowly get closer to the highway and a feeling of unease washed over me. I nudge Ana over to Reed and Bounty.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” I said to him and he nodded assent. Right then Ana rumbled a warning and I tapped her sides and she stopped. I unslung my bow and nocked an arrow. Everyone followed suite and stopped, looking at me weirdly. “Show yourself!” I call out. Suddenly there was rustling all over and thirty Templars came out.

“Looks like  _ we _ outnumber  _ you _ .” A voice said. I looked around and gasped when I saw the speaker.  _ Phillipe _ . A growl came from my throat and he looked at me. “We knew you were with the Assassins. We waited and it paid off. Templars came here at my word and now we’ll be taking you back.”

Reed, Jace, Xander and Altaïr all put their horses in front of me. “No you won’t.” Altaïr said. “Your not going anywhere near her.” He said. The Assassins all pulled out their swords and were prepared to fight to the bitter end. The Templars started forward and the Assassins followed suite. I tapped Ana’s sides and went between the two of them.

I held my arms out to either side. “Hold it. No one is dieing because of me.” Everyone stopped moving and looked at me. Reed came closer and then stopped.

“We’re prepared to die if it means you live to give us more info to stop them.” He said.

“I can’t live with that on my conscious. I won’t let you.” I said.

“Lili, step out of the way. I’m not letting you go with them.” Altaïr said. At that, Reed came forward and started pulling me back. Everyone came forward and started fighting. I drew back the nocked arrow and shot a Templar. I tapped Ana to go forward only to have Reed hold me back. I noticed something to the side.

“LOOK OUT!” I yelled. I then slap the reigns against Ana’s neck and she serged forward. I rush to Altaïr’s side and push him over. An arrow grazed my arm but other than that, no one got hit. My vision blurred and shook my head to try clearing it. I squinted and try looking for Phillipe. Suddenly something went over my mouth and nose.

I struggled against the person and he tightened their hold. I tried kicking at him but he managed to evade my attacks and my struggles slowly stopped. Whatever it is on the cloth, it’s slowly getting in my system and its making me sluggish. Soon, the world goes black and I stopped struggling.  _ Hopefully no one got killed in this encounter _ , I thought.

**XXX**

**So, the story is over. And on a cliffy. LOL! Sorry but it seems kinda good place to stop on. It ensures, hopefully, that you’ll keep reading this when I start book 2. Ok, so don’t hate me for ending it here. I will start it again later on, possible next year. I don’t know. Review! Luv ya! <3 -RK :)**


End file.
